


Como Jóvenes Dioses

by KarenOmh



Series: La Espada del Jedi [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Español | Spanish, F/M, Fluff, Spanish, Spanish Translation, The Jedi Academy AU everyone asked for, Translation, You are gonna suffer but you're gonna be happy about it
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-02-23 11:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23743678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenOmh/pseuds/KarenOmh
Summary: “¿Qué te parece?" le pregunta Luke a su sobrino. "Tiene potencial…”“Me ha mordido, Maestro,” es la seca respuesta de Ben. “Cualquier opinión que tenga al respecto será poco objetiva.”O: Todos estamos conectados, incluso si, a veces, es solo por un tenue hilo. Aun en mitad de la oscuridad, luminosos seres somos.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: La Espada del Jedi [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710361
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Like Young Gods](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5712727) by [diasterisms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/diasterisms/pseuds/diasterisms). 



> Esta es una traducción de la maravillosa serie [Sword of the Jedi](https://archiveofourown.org/series/497407) de la maravillosa [diasterisms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/diasterisms/pseuds/diasterisms)  
> Todos los fallos, erratas y expresiones chirriantes son totalmente míos. Intentaré hacerle justicia a la genialidad de la autora. He dejado las comillas para los diálogos en vez de usar guiones porque a mí personalmente me resulta más sencillo de leer.  
> Toda mi experiencia en el fandom ha sido en inglés, así que si he dejado algún término sin traducir no dudéis en hacérmelo saber.  
> Con todo mi cariño. ¡Disfrutad!

Es una salvaje cuando la encuentran en las dunas de Jakku, un diminuto huracán derribando a otro chatarrero, que la triplica en tamaño y en edad, lanzando golpes furiosos con un báculo que aferra con sus dos pequeños puños. El hombre había asumido que la cría que acababa de desenterrar una batería de turboláser XX-9 sería una rival fácil, pero ahora esta se alza sobre él, apaleándolo sin piedad.

Una mano se posa sobre su hombro. Creyendo que el aspirante a ladrón ha traído refuerzos, Rey gira la cabeza y _muerde_ \- _con fuerza_.

Se produce un sonido estrangulado de sorpresa y dolor, y la mano se retira. Con los dientes aún fuera y con regusto a sal y piel en la boca, Rey da un paso atrás y coloca su báculo en posición de guardia alta, con los ojos entrecerrados y fijos en la nueva amenaza.

El chico rondará los quince años, alto y pálido. Viste una túnica con mangas largas y pantalones anchos del color de la arena húmeda. Un cilindro metálico brilla colgado del cinturón que rodea su delgada cintura. La mira con el ceño fruncido mientras se frota la mano herida.

“Ben,“ dice una voz teñida de risa, “acercarse sigilosamente a alguien mientras está aún en modo de ataque difícilmente va a conseguir que te lleves bien con esa persona.”

Un hombre se aproxima, vestido como su acompañante a excepción del color, que es un negro medianoche oscuro que lo cubre de la cabeza a los pies. Sortea las desniveladas arenas con facilidad y Rey cree ver algo de morador del desierto en él.

“Disculpa a mi sobrino” le dice, sonriéndo. “He dedicado tanto tiempo a su entrenamiento que he olvidado pulir sus habilidades sociales.”

“Maestro” musita el chico- ¿ _Ben_?- con una voz adolescente agrietada por el mal humor.

El chatarrero, hecho un guiñapo detrás de Rey, escoge ese preciso instante para ponerse en pie y tratar de agarrarla con un gruñido gutural. Rápido como el rayo, Ben levanta la mano con los dedos extendidos, las marcas de los dientes de Rey todavía presentes entre su pulgar y su índice. El chatarrero se alza varios centímetros en el aire, completamente paralizado, con las venas de la frente colapsadas por el pánico.

Y entonces Rey lo siente, un _zumbido_ , algo enorme y pesado que rasga cuerdas profundas en su interior.

“Despacio, ahora,” murmura el hombre vestido de negro a su sobrino, desvaneciéndose todo rastro de broma de su voz. “Suéltalo. No te dejes llevar.”

Una extraña expresión aparece en los delgados rasgos de Ben. Parece como- ¿ _curiosidad_?- ¿ _deseo_?- y gira la muñeca, su mano aferrada a una garganta invisible. Los ojos del chatarrero se ponen en blanco y este cae al suelo con aplomo.

“Ben,” suspira el tío del chico con los labios fruncidos y la mirada oscurecida.

La cara del muchacho se despeja, como si hubiera salido de un trance. Se queda mirando al chatarrero, desafiante e inquebrantable.

“¿Qué- qué ha sido eso?” pregunta Rey, con el corazón latiendo furiosamente en su pecho. “¿Está muerto? ¿Lo has…? ¿ _Cómo_?”

“Tan solo está inconsciente” es el hombre el que responde, su voz calmada y tranquilizadora. “Los Jedi no matan a sangre fría.”

Así es como Rey conoce a Luke Skywalker y a su aprendiz, Ben Solo.

******

La cabeza le da vuelta con preguntas mientras los guía hacia la entrada de la casa que se ha construido con los restos de un AT-AT. El interior del colapsado vehículo es suficientemente espacioso para una niña de seis años, incluso con toda la chatarra que tiene esparcida, pero al añadir a un hombre adulto y a un adolescente que ya es más alto que su tío, todo parece ridículamente pequeño.

Los visitantes se sientan, con la espalda encorvada y las piernas encogidas, y ella se separa un poco de ellos para observarlos con ojos más intrigados que cautelosos. Rey ha oído hablar de los Jedi, obviamente- hay algunos chatarreros ancianos que todavía recuerdan la Antigua República y muchos comerciantes vienen a Jakku con rumores de que la Orden ha sido reconstruida de nuevo por nada menos que el legendario héroe de la Rebelión. Pero nunca imaginó que lo vería en carne y hueso, ni tampoco puede figurarse por qué dicho héroe querría- como el muy amablemente ha expresado- tener una charla con ella.

Luke no parece tener prisa por explicarse. Su plácida mirada recorre el AT-AT con interés mientras que, junto a él, su sobrino está inquieto, sin parar de moverse y cambiar de postura. En la tenue luz, los rasgos de Ben son más suaves, menos malhumorados.

Pero Rey no es capaz de desprenderse del recuerdo de cómo sus ojos habían _brillado_ bajo la luz del sol, primero cuando paralizó a su oponente y luego cuando lo liberó del agarre al que parecía tenerlo sometido, dejando al chatarrero gimiendo débilmente mientras ellos se marchaban.

“Ese casco de vuelo,” dice Luke, haciendo un gesto hacia una de las posesiones más preciadas de Rey. “Yo solía llevar uno así. Fui piloto de X-wing, tal y como-“ entrecierra los ojos para ver mejor el nombre, grabado en Aurebesch.

“Raeh,” dice ella. “Capitana Dosmit Raeh.”

“De los Ases Amarillos de Tierfon.” Él asiente, satisfecho. “La conozco. Te alegrará saber que fue rescatada tras la batalla de Jakku. Ahora es coronel en la flota de la Nueva República.”

De repente, Rey arde de curiosidad. Encontró ese casco en el Cementerio un año antes, enterrado en el naufragio de unos destructores _Imperial_ -class y cruceros Mon Calamari. Desde entonces, había elaborado intrincadas fantasías sobre la Capitana Raeh- qué aspecto tendría, de dónde vendría, qué la había hecho decidirse a ser piloto. A lo largo de días de dura rutina bajo el sol del desierto y de noches de punzadas de hambre y frío implacable, Raeth había sido su salvación, un bienvenido escape de la realidad.

Se inclina hacia adelante, dispuesta a atosigar a Luke con más preguntas acerca de su querida y misteriosa heroína, pero, mientras duda sobre qué preguntar, Luke ya se ha vuelto hacia su sobrino. “¿Qué te parece? Hay potencial…”

“Me ha _mordido_ , Maestro,” es la seca respuesta de Ben. “Cualquier opinión que tenga al respecto será poco objetiva.”

“Tienes razón,” ríe Luke. Su atención vuelve a recaer sobre Rey. “Dime, Rey- ¿cómo es que has conseguido ser tan hábil con tu báculo?

Su entrecejo se frunce. Nunca antes se había parado a pensarlo, sinceramente… “Yo… digamos que he pillado la técnica de aquí y allí. De observar a otros.”

“¿Nadie te ha enseñado?”

“He aprendido por mi cuenta,” murmura ella. Ben la está mirando atentamente desde las sombras; se siente un poco insegura, expuesta. “No hay nadie ahí fuera que pelee por mí. Tengo que hacerlo yo misma.”

Se da cuenta demasiado tarde de lo patético que ha tenido que sonar, pero Luke no muestra ni la más mínima pizca de lástima por ella, y, por ello, le está agradecida. “¿Qué hay de los idiomas?” insiste él. “¿Se te dan bien?”

“Me he podido comunicar bien con todo el mundo que pasa por el Puesto de Niima hasta ahora,” contesta ella, un poco más cautelosa. “Quiero decir, sabiendo Básico, Bocce y Huttese, vas bien apañado, ¿no?” Es una evasiva- sabe conversar en Kaleesh, Snivvian y, una vez, en la meliflua lengua de un enigmático grupo de atractivos piratas del Cluster de Hapes. Es capaz de entender Binario y Shyriiwook también. Para ella, el leguaje es como respirar, pero ya ha sufrido suficientes miradas sospechosas acerca de este extraño talento- algunas incluso miradas asustadas.

Ben es quien habla ahora. “Una vez, Revan arrancó el lenguaje de los Black Rakatan de la mente del líder de la tribu.” Hay un tono de viveza en su voz que no estaba ahí antes. 

“No deberíamos mirar a aquellos como Revan como ejemplo de cómo usar la Fuerza,” advierte Luke.

“La Fuerza-“ Rey conoce las viejas historias. Recuerda lo que ha sentido en las dunas, la red que el chico de pelo oscuro ha creado y que la ha rozado, aunque fuera brevemente. “Eso es lo que has usado para dejar a aquel hombre inconsciente.”

“Es lo que usas _tú_ , Rey,” dice Luke rápidamente, “para luchar, para asimilar lenguajes. La Fuerza es la energía que fluye a través de todas las cosas vivas, uniendo a la galaxia. Un antiguo mentor mío me dijo una vez que es lo que nos convierte en seres luminosos. Algunos individuos son más sensibles a ella que otros. Yo lo soy. Y también Ben.” Su mirada se vuelve penetrante. “Y también tú.”

“No lo entiendo” Pero parte de ella sí que lo comprende. Parte de ella ya sabe por qué estos extranjeros la han buscado. Sus puños se cierran.

“Hay una academia en Yavin 4- un Praxeum,” continua Luke. “Es un lugar donde los individuos sensibles a la Fuerza se reúnen para mejorar sus poderes, para entrenarse y convertirse en Jedi. A veces, Ben y yo viajamos por la galaxia buscando a nuevos reclutas. Esta vez, nuestros pasos nos han llevado hasta los Límites Occidentales. Esta vez, te hemos encontrado a ti.”

El grueso cúmulo de sentimientos enroscado en el pecho de Rey comienza a deshacerse. Un destello cálido de felicidad, un tembloroso escalofrío de emoción, una dulce y gloriosa esperanza- he aquí algo _mejor_ , algo mucho más _grande_ de lo que ella jamás podrá conocer recogiendo chatarra a cambio de raciones, marcando el paso de los días, evitando los Campos Hundidos e inventando historias en su cabeza-

“No,” susurra. “No puedo.”

******

El AT-AT se siente siniestramente silencioso tras la marcha de Luke y Ben. También más pequeño, de alguna manera- como si el mundo de Rey se hubiese visto ampliado por un momento con posibilidades infinitas, solo para volver a encoger de nuevo a su tamaño original.

Rodeada por sus baratijas, por el casco de vuelo que rescató, el muñeco de un piloto que fabricó y por las flores que cuida en una macetilla arenosa, Rey se abraza las rodillas al pecho y se convence a sí misma que ha tomado la decisión correcta. Su familia volverá algún día. Ella tiene que esperarlos. No puede marcharse volando a Yavin 4 a convertirse en una Guerrera Jedi…

Lágrimas ardientes le queman los ojos. Parpadea y el líquido salado corre por sus mejillas, hasta su boca. La repentina sensación de humedad la sobresalta y hace que comience a llorar de pleno. Tal debilidad se contradice con estos páramos, pero Rey tiene seis años y está sola así que supone que se lo ha ganado.

La metálica luz del día que entra en el AT-AT de repente es bloqueada. Levanta la cabeza con rapidez y es Ben, encogido en la entrada, con pinta de no poder decidir si ofrecer palabras de consuelo o huir.

Sus mejillas se sonrojan con la vergüenza de haber sido pillada lloriqueando como la niña tontorrona que es todavía, pero es demasiado tarde para parar. “No deberíais haber venido,” dice sollozando. “Estaba bien aquí. No es la mejor vida pero _estaba bien_ \- y ahora- ahora siempre me _preguntaré_ -“

“Pues no te lo preguntes,” dice él bruscamente, “y ven conmigo. Con nosotros.”

“Ya os lo he dicho-“

“Que tienes que quedarte por tu familia, sí.” Él vacila. “Quien quiera que sea que estés esperando, si vuelve, ¿crees que estará orgulloso de que hayas rechazado una oportunidad para alcanzar la grandeza?

“¡No _quiero_ la grandeza!” lo odia por usar la palabra 'si', por la crueldad que ello conlleva. “Solo quiero-“

“¿Pasar el resto de tu vida arrastrándote por este vertedero? ¿Hacerte vieja limpiando la tierra y la suciedad de trastos, solo para que desperdicios como Plutt te timen y te escatimen el poco valor que tienen?

“Deja de interrumpirme,” le espeta ella. Pero su enfado con él ha conseguido eclipsar las oleadas de su pena, y ya no tiene tantas ganas de llorar. Si acaso, tiene ganas de darle en la cabeza con la llave mecánica más cercana.

Es una mejora, más o menos.

Ben espera hasta que ella se seca las lágrimas de la cara y se recompone para cambiar de táctica. “Rey.” Es la primera vez que dice su nombre, chirriante, incómodo y callado. “El Maestro Luke te ha dicho que escuches a tu corazón. Ya sabes la verdad- quien sea que te dejó aquí no va a volver.”

“¡La Fuerza no puede adivinar el futuro!” le grita ella, con más confianza de la debida. No sabe nada sobre la Fuerza, al fin y al cabo. ¿Y si pudiera? _¿No te gustaría descubrirlo?_ susurra una traicionera voz interior.

“La Fuerza puede ayudarte a que _tengas_ un futuro, un futuro para ti, uno que no esté determinado por quién se queda o quién se va. Eso es mucho mejor que la adivinación, ¿no crees?”

“Mi familia volverá,” insiste ella, porque es todo lo que le queda para contrarrestar la fuerte tentación de sus palabras, con todos sus argumentos desmoronándose ante algo que es un hecho- tiene que serlo. “ _Volverán_. Tengo que estar aquí cuando lo hagan. Esa es mi elección. Luke la ha respetado y tú deberías.”

La boca de Ben se frunce formando una línea cargada de determinación. Se intenta erguir con toda su estatura, las puntas de su rebelde pelo negro casi rozando el techo. Es un chico extraño, piensa ella, tan desgarbado y tan poco a gusto.

Y exasperantemente terco.

“Te contaré una historia.” Se sienta, apoyando la base de su espalda contra una caja de herramientas. “Cuando tenía diez años, casi arranqué la cabeza del droide de protocolo de mi madre. Me estaba siguiendo, dándome la lata por algo. Acababa de pelearme con mi pa-“ aquí se detiene a sí mismo y se corrige, “Estaba teniendo un mal día y me acababan de dejar solo. Miré al droide, y en lo único en lo que podía pensar en ese momento era en lo irritante que era, en lo mucho que me gustaría verlo explotar en brillantes pedacitos y yo-“ Un estremecimiento le recorre. Sus ojos centellean, con ese brillo extrañamente hambriento y hechizado. “Había tanto _poder_. Era como estar borracho. Afortunadamente mis padres me detuvieron justo a tiempo. Como ese fue el último de una serie de… acontecimientos, decidieron mandarme a la academia de mi tío. Para que así pudiera entender mejor de lo que era capaz. Para que así pudiera aprender a controlarme.”

“¿Como te has controlado con el chatarrero de antes?” pregunta Rey, con un poco de malicia. Siente debilidad por los droides.

Él se encoge de hombros. “De vez en cuando todavía pierdo el control. Por eso continúo entrenándome. Por eso _tú_ necesitas entrenar, Rey- un niño creciendo solo, con un talento como el nuestro- puede llegar a ser algo terrible.”

“Yo no voy por ahí arrancándole la cabeza a la gente, si eso es lo que insinúas,” resopla ella.

“Era un _droide_ ,” le corrige él, irritado.

“Mira, ¿por qué te importa tanto? Quiero decir- no nos hemos conocido precisamente en los mejores términos-“

“No, más bien no.” Se mira la mano, y ella tiene que reprimir una sonrisa ante ese gesto. “Pero la Fuerza es fuerte en ti. El Maestro Luke lo ha dicho él mismo, y su palabra no debe ser tomada a la ligera. No me gustaría que desperdiciaras tu don.” Antes de que ella pueda responder, él se echa hacia delante, firme y serio, y quizás levemente desesperado. “Escúchame. Yo he sido el que te ha sentido ahí fuera. El Maestro Luke y yo estábamos explorando la Ruta del Peregrino, y nos hemos salido del camino porque yo te he _sentido_. Era como si me estuvieras llamando. ¿Cómo puedo ignorar eso?”

_Eres el primero_ , piensa ella, con una punzada de anhelo, afilada y sorprendente. _La primera persona que ha acudido cuando he llamado._

“Supongo que me siento responsable de ti, en cierto sentido,” continua él. Aparentemente está decidido a que, si la lógica no la convence, quizás lo haga la sinceridad. “Si vienes a la academia, te ayudaré con los ejercicios. Te enseñaré lo que he aprendido. No estarás sola.”

“¿De verdad?” las palabras se le escapan antes de que las pueda detener.

Él asiente. “Hay docenas de otros niños allí. Algunos son estudiantes más mayores, también. Y la primera tanda de estudiantes- los que son ahora Guerreros Jedi de pleno derecho- de vez en cuando se dejan ver por allí. Puede llegar a ser un lugar muy ajetreado.” Frunce el ceño un poco, murmurando, “ _Demasiado_ ajetreado, en mi opinión. Después de una semana allí, vas a estar _suplicando_ que te dejen en paz.”

Rey desea cerrar los ojos, envolverse con ese sueño feliz y cálido. Gente de su edad, gente como ella. Mentores que guiarían sus pasos. No tener que estar vigilándose las espaldas, ni desgastándose hasta los huesos las manos para poder sobrevivir. Lo desea tanto que casi le duele la garganta.

_¿Qué haría Dosmit Raeh?_ se pregunta, mirando el casco de vuelo y el muñeco que está apoyado en él. Probablemente una no llegue a ser capitana si huye de las oportunidades de avanzar.

Se le ocurre entonces que, si abandona Jakku, quizás tenga la oportunidad de conocer a Raeh. Hay una _galaxia_ entera ahí fuera, llena de nuevos mundos y leyendas andantes. Y todo eso puede llegar a ser suyo.

“Mi familia me envió fuera porque supieron ver que estaba destinado para cosas grandes,” le dice Ben. Su expresión es solemne, llena de promesa. “Si quienes te dejaron aquí realmente te quieren, desearían que fueras.”

******

Rey planta las flores a la sombra del AT-AT. Luego vuelve dentro para recoger sus escasas pertenencias. Se lleva el casco, el muñeco, el báculo y no mucho más.

Finalmente, camina hasta la pared donde lleva la cuenta de los días a base de marcas grabadas en el metal. “Lo siento,” murmura, a la persona a la que podrían llevar hasta este AT-AT en un futuro los otros chatarreros que conoce. “Encuéntrame algún día. Por favor.”

En el espacio vacío que queda bajo la cuenta, graba en Aurebesh, _Yavin 4_.

******

Habiendo decidido darle algo de privacidad mientras se despide de su hogar, Ben Solo está esperándola en la distancia, proyectando una larga y estrecha sombra en la arena dorada y lisa. Su perfil está girado hacia ella mientras contempla un punto indeterminado en el ardiente horizonte.

Rey duda. Con el sol a contraluz, parece vagamente sin terminar- una distante silueta en lugar del chico que le ha suplicado que vaya con él hace solo unos minutos. ¿Y si todo esto es un truco? ¿Una elaborada treta diseñada para engañar a huérfanos ingenuos como ella llevada a cabo por criminales haciéndose pasar por Jedi?

Pero ella ya conoce la respuesta. La sabe en su corazón, con el mismo instinto que la ha llevado hasta piezas valiosas, que guía los golpes de su arma y que la hace poder manejarse cómodamente en numerosos lenguajes extranjeros.

Esto es real.

Notando su presencia, Ben se vuelve hacia ella, escudándose los ojos del sol con la mano, sus labios curvados en lo que, para él, probablemente cuente como una sonrisa. Rey comienza a caminar hacia él, sintiéndose más y más ligera con cada paso que da.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Segundo capítulo ya traducido. ¡Disfrutadlo!
> 
> Mi idea es ir subiendo un capítulo nuevo cada semana, pero no puedo prometer nada porque a veces traducir me lleva más tiempo del que pensaba.
> 
> Como siempre, cualquier detalle que queráis señalar, dejadlo en los comentarios. Sed buenos :)

La nave que saca a Rey de Jakku es un yate _Horizon_ -class, lujoso y elegante, con motores iónicos y un motivador de hipervelocidad de clase militar. Una vez están todos a bordo, Luke se apresura a aclarar que no es suyo. “Los Jedi buscamos la sencillez en todos los aspectos de nuestra vida, pero la República ha tenido la amabilidad de prestarle a la academia el _Shadow Sabre_.”

“Por supuesto, también ayuda que tu hermana sea la Jefa del Estado,” musita Ben por lo bajo.

Luke se defiende del sarcasmo de su sobrino con otra de sus calmadas sonrisas. “Sabes tan bien como yo que tu madre no entra en el juego de los favoritismos. Como todas las demás, la solicitud de préstamo para esta nave fue directamente enviada a un comité, y _ellos_ decidieron que el tener un medio de transporte sería adecuado para ayudarnos a cumplir con nuestro rol de guardianes de la paz en la galaxia.”

Rey echa un vistazo a los datos en la computadora central de armamento. “¿Para qué necesitarían los guardianes de la paz un par de cañones laser Corellian AG-IG y dos lanzadores de misiles Dymek HM-8?”

“No te olvides del cañon bláster retráctil,” le recuerda Ben, mirando a Rey de reojo, lo que la hace sentir como si fueran cómplices en alguna clase de travesura.

En lo que a sensaciones respecta, no es una desagradable. Así que le sonríe en respuesta.

Los ojos azul tormenta de Luke chispean. “Una solución diplomática es siempre la prioridad número uno, pero desafortunadamente, hay circunstancias que requieren negociaciones agresivas,” les dice con buen humor. “Parte de ser Jedi es saber discernir cuál de esas dos opciones es la correcta.”

******

Así que esto es lo que se siente al volar: mejor de lo que Rey se había atrevido a soñar.

El _Shadow Sabre_ es una maravilla de la ingeniería Sullustan; se _desliza_. Rey siente el zumbido de los repulsorlifts en los huesos. La arena se transforma en cielo, el cielo en atmósfera y finalmente aparece- el espacio.

Así, sin más.

Le dedica una breve mirada al pálido planeta que ha sido su desierto hogar. Es apropiado, al fin y al cabo, despedirse de él. Parte de ella piensa que debería sentir algo de tristeza- quizás incluso nostalgia- pero ha sido una vida dura y solitaria entre las dunas. Su primera emoción es alivio, seguida rápidamente por pequeñas oleadas de culpa y miedo. ¿Y si su familia está de camino justo ahora? ¿Y si solo hubiera necesitado esperar un día más, un puñado más de horas-

Para distraerse, redirige la mirada hacia el cristal del puente de mando que se extiende sobre su cabeza. Un millón de estrellas brillan en la insondable oscuridad, sumergiendo la nave en una latente lluvia de luz plateada.

A Rey se le olvida cómo respirar.

“A mí también me impactó así la primera vez que salí al espacio,” murmura Ben. La mira cautelosamente, las constelaciones reflejadas en sus ojos. “Me sentí como la expresión de tu rostro.”

“Y luego estuviste de morros el viaje entero porque Chewie te ganó al Dejarik,” recuerda Luke con una risa cariñosa.

Ben se toma el comentario como una afrenta a su dignidad. “Hizo trampa, Maestro.”

Luke todavía se está riendo cuando acelera la nave a hiperespacio.

******

Cuando la jungla que cubre la luna Yavin 4 aparece ante la vista, a Rey le lleva unos segundos identificar su color.

Ha visto verde antes- los verdes duros y polvorientos en las ropas de los cazarrecompensas Rodianos, el verde suave y escamoso de los Natuloans- pero nunca un verde como este, tan rico y lleno de matices, cubriendo un mundo entero, teñido con el azul del ozono y colocado como una joya sobre una corona en un lienzo negro lleno de estrellas metálicas.

“Aquí fue donde Revan murió,” Ben adopta un tono seco y serio. Tiene en él algo de erudito. “Donde Anakin Skywalker y Asajj Ventress se batieron en duelo durante las Guerras Clon. Donde la Alianza Rebelde lanzó un ataque contra la primera Estrella de la Muerte.”

Mira a su tío mientras dice esto último. Luke se encoge de hombros en respuesta a la mirada inquisitiva de Rey. “Como ya te dije en Jakku, solía ser piloto de X-wing. Volar en pedazos la Estrella de la Muerte fue una de mis primeras misiones.”

“Y Anakin Skywalker es… ¿un pariente?” aventura Rey.

Ninguno de los dos Jedi se remueve inquieto en su asiento, pero bien podrían haberlo hecho. Hay una oleada de tensión en el aire que casi puede palparse.

“Era mi padre,” dice finalmente Luke. “Fuera lo que fuera, ante todo era mi padre.”

Ben adopta otra de sus miradas distantes, con el gesto tenso en la mandíbula. Antes de que Rey pueda seguir preguntando, Luke le ordena al sistema de auto-pilotaje dirigido por voz que comience la secuencia de aterrizaje. Se produce entonces una ligera inclinación y una serie de elegantes temblores en el mecanismo, y así sin más, aterrizan.

Yavin 4 es una explanada de volcanes, bosques tropicales y océanos. Aquí es donde Rey recibe una verdadera toma de contacto con el color azul, aterciopelado y profundo. Nunca había imaginado que pudiera existir tanta agua en la galaxia, brillante en los puntos en los que los rayos del sol rozan su superficie. Si no estuviera amarrada a su asiento, habría pegado la cara al cristal de su ventana de puro asombro.

Según el _Shadow Sabre_ realiza su descenso, la colorida imagen pasa a ser hojas esmeraldas y ramadas nudosas. Rey rebusca la palabra en su cabeza: _árboles_. Inmensas extensiones de ellos, gruesos y altos. Ansía correr por esos claros, oler la humedad y el rocío que hay en ellos, sentir la sombra en su piel. Lo hará. Pronto lo hará.

La nave desciende y atraviesa la cúpula que forma la selva, y ante sus ojos sorprendidos aparece la imagen de un antiguo e imponente zigurat cuya construcción de piedra se ha vuelto del color del óxido gracias a la lluvia y al paso del tiempo.

“Ese es el Gran Templo, originalmente construido por la tribu de los Massassi para adorar a Naga Sadow, Lord de los Sith,” le dice Ben. “La Alianza lo convirtió en una base durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica, y posteriormente, el Maestro Luke decidió asentarse aquí cuando Mon Mothma aprobó su proyecto del Praxeum y recomendó Yavin 4 para su localización.” Ante la expresión en blanco de Rey, continúa, “Mon Mothma fue el Jefe del Estado que precedió a mi ma- que precedió a Leia Organa.”

Jakku es un lugar recóndito, alejado de la política, pero Rey _ha oído_ ese nombre antes, de los arrugados colonos Tuanul que lo pronuncian con reverencia, de los viajeros que andan quejándose o alabando alguna nueva normativa, de los miembros del clan Hutt con buena memoria y lenguas amargas. “Es una princesa, ¿no? ¿No te convierte eso a ti en príncipe?” se burla.

Ben le lanza una mirada sufridora, como si se tratara de un tema delicado para él. “Es un título difunto. El planeta de Alderaan fue destruido por la Estrella de la Muerte. Ya no es más que polvo estelar.”

“Para mí, Ben, tu madre siempre será de la realeza,” interviene Luke. “Cuando tu padre y yo la rescatamos, nos dijo-“

“ _'No sé quiénes sois, o de dónde habéis salido, pero desde ahora haréis lo que yo os diga, ¿de acuerdo?'_ ’ Sí, Maestro, lo he escuchado muchas veces.”

A Rey le dan ganas de pegarle. ¡Lo que no daría por tener historias así! Por una historia familiar tan contada y querida- no tiene ni idea de la suerte que tiene-

Luke recupera el control manual de la nave y la dirige primero hacia la pista de aterrizaje, y luego hacia el piso más bajo del templo, un enorme hangar. Rey estudia las dos figuras que parecen estar esperándoles- una esbelta mujer con hábitos blancos y un pequeño droide azul y plateado.

“¡Ese es un droide astromecánico Industrial Automaton R2- series! Es un _clásico_. Evidentemente carece de la potencia de pilotaje y del software customizable de los R8, pero aun así es muy adaptable y he oído que la matriz de personalidad está especialmente bien diseñada-“

Ben resopla. “Bien diseñada no es _exactamente_ como yo describiría la personalidad de Artoo.”

“No te gustan mucho los droides, ¿verdad?”

Él se encoge de hombros.

Tras desembarcar del _Shadow Sabre_ , Luke y Ben intercambian saludos con su comité de bienvenida mientras Rey espera atrás, cargando con el pequeño bulto de sus pertenencias, repentinamente tímida ante la presencia de la bella mujer de pelo plateado.

“Rey,” dice Luke, invitándola a acercarse mediante gestos, “esta es la Maestra Jedi Tionne Solusar, una de mis primeras estudiantes. Ahora me sustituye aquí en la academia cada vez que estoy fuera del planeta. Tionne, esta es Rey. La hemos encontrado en Jakku.”

“¿Jakku? Un lugar tremendamente solitario, pero en el que hay mucho que aprender.” Tionne le sonríe a Rey, sus ojos opalescentes irradiando la misma aura calmada que la que empaña los de Luke. “Quizás algún día te gustaría acompañarme en uno de mis viajes de investigación.”

“La Maestra Tionne ha restaurado prácticamente ella sola todo el conocimiento que poseía la Antigua Orden Jedi,” Luke ofrece con una pizca de orgullo. “Viaja por la galaxia recopilado canciones, tapices, cadenas de historias, holocrons y otros artefactos.” Obviamente habiéndose fijado en el interés de Rey por la maquinaria y queriendo hacerla sentir a gusto, señala hacia otro de los ocupantes del hangar. “Esa es su nave, adecuadamente llamada _Lore Seeker_. Es un-“

“Yate _Jemlaat_ -class de navegación sistemática interna,” Rey se tambalea casi sin darse cuenta de la impresión, estudiando el exterior redondeado de color naranja de la nave. “Está impulsado por corrientes de taychon y láseres ultravioletas, con un motor sublight de reserva.”

“Bien.” La sonrisa de Tionne se ensancha. “Espero que disfrutes mis pequeñas excursiones tanto como lo hace Ben.”

“Ben fue de hecho el que sintió la presencia en la Fuerza de Rey en el desierto,” le informa Luke.

Tionne asiente al chico, que hasta ahora ha estado escuchando la conversación con un gesto impasible en la cara. “Tus poderes están aumentando, joven Solo. Procura usarlos sabiamente.”

Hay una gravedad solemne en su actitud que no estaba ahí antes. Ben se pone rígido, pero consigue responder, “Lo haré, Maestra.”

La unidad R2 emite un estridente y amonestador pitido. Con una carcajada, Luke posa sus dedos sobre la abovedada cabeza del droide. “Perdón por olvidarnos de ti, Artoo. Rey, este es Artoo. Fue mi copiloto durante la guerra. Hoy en día-“ sus ojos vuelven a chispear- “mantiene a los estudiantes a raya cuando yo no estoy por aquí.”

Rey se siente más cómoda tratando con droides que con humanos así que intercambia un par de frases con Artoo, quien le responde amablemente con clics y chirridos.

“Sabe hablar Binario,” le susurra Tionne a Luke. “Qué niña más asombrosa.”

Luke se gira hacia Ben. “Necesito que Tionne y Artoo me pongan al día sobre el progreso de los otros estudiantes. ¿Por qué no le enseñas el templo a Rey y la ayudas a asentarse?” sugiere.

Rey sigue a Ben fuera del hangar, acelerando el paso para seguir el ritmo de sus largas zancadas. “Pensé que el entrenamiento Jedi debe comenzarse cuando eres un niño. Tionne no parece ser mucho más joven que Luke,” observa ella una vez que ya no pueden escucharlos.

“Tuvo que reconstruir la Orden de cero,” explica Ben. “La promoción inaugural estaba formada por sensibles a la Fuerza que había conocido en sus viajes o que le fueron recomendados por aquellos que conocían el proyecto. Kirana Ti de las brujas de Dathomir, el anterior embajador Mon Calamari, un buscador de gas tibanna de Bespin llamado Streen… Los Jedi de la Era de la Antigua República lo habrían visto con malos ojos, probablemente, pero fue esa resistencia al cambio y a la innovación lo que contribuyó a su caída en primer lugar.” Le lanza una mirada sobre su hombro. “Por cierto, son _Maestra_ Tionne y _Maestro_ Luke. Ahora ya eres una estudiante- debes mostrarles respeto.”

Rey hace una mueca a sus espaldas, sacándole la lengua. Ha conocido a algunos adolescentes antes, pero ninguno había sido tan rancio y serio.

Ben la lleva hasta un claro de césped delante del templo. Levanta un largo brazo, señalando metódicamente cada piso de la pirámide mientras habla. “El piso más alto es la Cámara de Gran Audiencia, donde damos las clases. Directamente debajo están las habitaciones, los almacenes y las salas de meditación. En la planta baja se encuentra el Centro Estratégico- para reuniones, comunicaciones y cosas parecidas- y también están las cocinas y los comedores.”

Ella escucha, pero su atención pronto se dirige hacia el río que fluye entre la pista de aterrizaje y la densa jungla que se extiende más allá. Comienza a correr entusiasmadamente hacia el agua, pero la voz airada de Ben la hace detenerse de golpe. “¿A _dónde_ vas?

Ella se lo queda mirando, desconcertada. “A explorar, duh.”

“No puedes irte por ahí tu sola. Podrías perderte, o encontrarte con algo que quiera comerte.” Da una patada al suelo con impaciencia. “Vamos adentro. Te enseñaré tu habitación.”

Ella lo obedece con el ceño fruncido, rebelde. Está empezando a ser consciente de que aquí no va a poder ir y venir a su antojo, y comienza a preguntarse en qué se ha metido.

El interior del Gran Templo es silencioso e intrigante. “A esta hora del día todo el mundo suele estar en clase,” le dice Ben mientras él y Rey suben por una escalera agrietada y cubierta de musgo. “Los conocerás luego, cuando bajemos a comer.”

Su estómago ruge ante la mención de la comida, pero las demandas de la curiosidad superan por mucho a las del apetito. “¿Qué hacéis en las clases?”

“Un montón de meditación,” responde él, torciendo el gesto. “También depende de cuánto tiempo lleves en la academia. Los nuevos se centran en aprender cómo canalizar la Fuerza- manipulando pequeños objetos, cosas así. Una vez que le pillas el truco- aunque el conocimiento de la Fuerza siempre es mejorable,” se corrige a regañadientes, como si esto fuera algo con lo que no está de acuerdo, pero que aun así ha sido taladrado en él, “- consigues tu propio sable láser de entrenamiento y pasas a los ejercicios de combate.” Se lleva la mano al cilindro de metal sujeto a su cinturón. “Sin embargo, el Maestro Luke cree que la violencia es el último recurso de un Jedi y que el sable láser debe usarse raramente, si acaso.”

Ella no está segura de qué pensar sobre eso. Ha luchado toda su vida; un arma poderosa es una ventaja. “¿Y qué crees tú?”

Ben alza la barbilla como si considerase la pregunta desde múltiples ángulos. Por un momento, parece más mayor de lo que es. “Estoy de acuerdo en que no necesitas un sable láser si tienes la Fuerza,” dice finalmente.

Un recuerdo: el chatarrero congelado en el aire, aturdido y asustado. Rey se estremece.

Llegan a un largo y húmedo pasillo lleno de dormitorios y baños. Él la lleva hasta una de las puertas redondeadas al final, anunciando, “Esta es la tuya.”

No es gran cosa. Hay aberturas excavadas en las paredes que hacen las veces de ventanas por las que entra la luz, tiñendo de naranja los ladrillos de piedra. Hay un lecho pequeño con un fino colchón desnudo. Y eso es todo.

Para Rey, es un palacio.

Ben se aclara la garganta. “Cogeremos un par de sábanas y almohadas del almacén. Y también algunos paneles de luz y calentadores de esquina- puedo ayudarte a instalarlos, si quieres.”

Se queda boquiabierta del shock. “¿Quieres decir que voy a tener _más cosas_?”

El chico le dirige entonces una mirada extraña. Es demasiado profunda para ser lástima. Se acerca a ser la que se pondría al sentir una punzada en el corazón.

“Sí, Rey.” Su tono es gentil. “Tendrás más.”

******

Pasan el resto de la mañana arreglando su habitación. Una vez que la cama está hecha y los sistemas de luz y calefacción están operativos, Ben declara el cuarto como ‘habitable’. Rey, quien ha vivido en el interior de restos de maquinaria imperial durante media infancia, no puede más que estar solemnemente de acuerdo.

Sus tripas rugen de nuevo. A Ben casi se le puede intuir una sonrisa debido a ello, y ella admite que quizás sí que se parezca _algo_ a su tío, después de todo. 

Bajan por las mismas escaleras. Es justo la hora de comer, y la planta baja bulle de actividad. Ella lo sigue hasta el comedor asignado a los estudiantes, y casi se detiene ante la vista que la recibe.

La enorme sala está llena de mesas de maderas y de una variedad de sillas diseñadas para adaptarse a las distintas anatomías de los estudiantes del Praxeum. Camareros autómatas revolotean por los pasillos, cargados con comida y bebidas de la cocina. El aire resuena con el sonido de las charlas animadas, la continua corriente del Básico cortada aquí y allí con los siseos, clics, gruñidos y sílabas de otras lenguas.

“Esto me recuerda a la Cantina de Jakku,” murmura Rey, ligeramente horrorizada.

“Créeme, la Cantina sería mejor,” responde Ben, con énfasis.

Mientras buscan una mesa libre, un chico de pelo dorado que parece tener la edad de Ben choca con él. Va vestido con hábitos estampados con tal mezcla de colores que Rey cree estar en peligro de quedarse ciega.

Un par de imperiosos ojos azules la estudian con desdén. “¿Ha añadido el Maestro Luke ‘hacer de niñero’ a tu lista de deberes, Solo?”

“Tal vez deberías añadir ‘aprender insultos más originales’ a la tuya,” salta Ben.

El chico rubio resopla y se aleja, con pasos presuntuosos. “Ese es Raynar de la Casa Thul,” informa Ben a Rey de forma cortante. “ _Ahí_ tienes a la nobleza Alderaaniana. Sus padres estaban fuera del planeta en el momento de su destrucción.”

“¿No debería tratarte con más respeto? Teniendo en cuenta que eres-“

“Es un título difunto,” le repite él.

Encuentran un lugar libre, que trágicamente no está tan lejos de Raynar y sus amigos. Rey ignora sus risitias y miradas, ya que se encuentra cautivada por una mesa con tres reptilianos Cha’a reunidos en torno a un nido lleno de huevos temblorosos. Una vez que los pollitos de color rosa emergen de las cáscaras, los Cha’a se abalanzan sobre ellos en un torbellino de extremidades escamosas y bocas llenas de dientes afilados.

“Es de mala educación quedarse mirando,” la riñe Ben en voz baja.

Ella inmediatamente baja la cabeza. Su báculo está en su cuarto, y esas garras afiladas como cuchillas no invitan a querer meterse con ellas.

En otra mesa cercana, un grupo de seres con la cara aplanada, ojos peculiares, cuellos sinuosos y piel marrón brillante conversan en una lengua suave y estereofónica sobre platos de hojas verdes y flores coloridas. Rey le comenta a Ben como a veces desearía tener las dos bocas y las cuatro gargantas necesarias para poder hablar Cabezamartillo, y él casi se atraganta con la sopa.

“No los llames así,” le advierte. “Son _Ithorians_. Ese otro nombre es peyorativo, una calumnia.”

Para disimular su vergüenza, ella cambia de tema. “¿Hay algo más de beber?”

Sin mediar palabra, Ben agarra la última jarra de zumo de blumfruit de una bandeja autómata que se dirigía a la mesa de Raynar. Rey nunca ha tenido antes a alguien que hiciera algo por ella, incluso un acto tan simple como echarle zumo. Se produce un silencio incómodo mientras Ben le llena su vaso y pone la jarra sobre la mesa.

“Hey, ¿nos podríais dar nuestro zumo?” Reynar grita desde su silla, provocando que varias cabezas se giren hacia él. “La próxima vez, por favor, preguntad antes de cogerlo sin más.” Agita la mano y la jarra se eleva en el aire, levitando lentamente hacia él.

Los ojos de Ben se entrecierran. La jarra se detiene, para luego empezar a desandar el camino recorrido. Con un aire desafiante, Raynar utiliza más poder y la jarra se mueve de nuevo hacia él.

Rey solo es capaz de mirar incrédula mientras los dos chicos se enzarzan en una guerra telequinética por el zumo de blumfruit en mitad de un comedor lleno de gente. Sí, esta demostración sin sentido de masculinidad frágil _definitivamente_ le recuerda a la Cantina de Jakku.

De repente, un salvaje y malvado arrebato de mal genio se hace visible en los labios de Ben, que se curvan en una mueca, haciéndole sacar los dientes. _Empuja_. La jarra bruscamente vuela hasta estrellarse en mitad de la cara de Raynar, empapándolo de arriba abajo en un líquido rojo y pegajoso. Farfullando, Raynar se levanta de un salto, seguido por sus amigos. Uno de ellos extiende el brazo, y ante los ojos de Rey, un plato de pudding marrón es catapultado mediante la Fuerza sobre las ropas de Ben.

Entrando en acción por puro instinto, Rey se levanta, coge su plato de sopa caliente, y se lo lanza al nuevo atacante, dándole justo en el pecho. Este da un alarido, y otro de ellos rápidamente toma represalias con una bandeja de fideos con miel. Rey la esquiva, y los fideos acaban salpicando el pelaje blanco de un Talz cercano. El enorme ser deja escapar un musical sonido de consternación antes de cargar contra la mesa de Raynar- volcando todas las demás mesas en su camino.

Pronto, la mayoría de los estudiantes se han unido a la refriega, algunos riendo, otros verdaderamente enfadados. La sala se llena de trozos de comida levitados mediante la Fuerza, que son lanzados de un grupo al otro. Chillando divertidas, las Twi’lek lanzan volando los boles de ensalada de los Ithorians contra los Cha’a, que se levantan espalda contra espalda en una formación de ataque de tres puntas típica de la especie, siseando y con expresión asesina.

Mientras un puñado de gusanos peludos que habían sido previamente el postre de dos criaturas aviarias azules se resbala por sus brazos, Rey atisba por el rabillo del ojo a Artoo, rodando hacia el comedor. El droide emite un aullido electrónico de alarma y comienza una rápida y chirriante retirada, pero no consigue evitar que una bandeja de pastelitos se estrelle contra su abovedada cabeza.

Es un pandemónium. Rey se ríe mientras esquiva y lanza contraataques con cualquier comida que tenga al alcance. Se está _divirtiendo_.

Ben emerge enfrente de ella, sus pálidas mejillas teñidas de púrpura con las entrañas de numerosas frutas maduras. “¡No me digas que de verdad te lo estás pasando bien!” grita por encima del tumulto.

Rey le estrella un plato de temblorosa gelatina en el pelo como única respuesta.

“¡ _Parad_!" Una voz amplificada mediante la Fuerza resuena por toda la sala, haciendo eco en las paredes.

Cada trozo de comida volando se detiene en el aire; cada gota de líquido permanece inmóvil sobre las mesas. El silencio cae como una pesada cortina, salpicado solo por los jadeos de algunos estudiantes.

Luke Skywalker está de pie en la entrada, con una severa expresión en su rostro mientras contempla la escena.

“Tío”, susurra Ben, afligido.

Rey se fija, _No "Maestro"_.

“¿Esta era la mejor manera de usar vuestros poderes que podíais encontrar?” pregunta Luke a sus estudiantes, sonando enfadado y decepcionado.

Y triste.

Rey traga saliva y una punzada hueca le mordisquea el corazón. Este hombre le ha ofrecido una maravillosa vida nueva, la ha rescatado de la esclavitud y el agotamiento, y ella se lo ha pagado ayudando a instigar una pelea de comida en su precioso templo.

Luke se da la vuelta para marcharse- y es entonces cuando ella descubre la sonrisa que curva ligeramente los labios de su nuevo Maestro. “En vez de eso,” dice él, “a lo mejor podríais usar vuestras habilidades como Jedi para limpiar este desastre.”

Con un solo gesto de su mano, la capa de comida y bebida hasta ahora suspendida en el aire se estrella contra Rey, Ben y el resto de los estudiantes en una avalancha de zumo, fideos, sopa, postres, verduras, salsas, carnes y fruta.

A través de una capa de glaseado blanco en sus pestañas, Rey se queda boquiabierta ante la imagen de Luke marchándose, sus hombros agitándose con una risa silenciosa.

******

“¿Ya te has arrepentido?” le pregunta Ben más tarde al unirse a la fila de estudiantes que se dirigen a sus aposentos, todos ellos pegajosos y cansados tras la limpieza de la zona de guerra.

“¿Estás de broma? Puedo vivir aquí para siempre.” Rey le sonríe ampliamente. Él tiene el pelo pegado a la frente con gelatina y zumo de frutas, y a ella le escurre salsa por los hombros. “ _Definitivamente_ puedo vivir aquí para siempre.”


	3. Capítulo 3

Luke le da la tarde libre a Rey para que se vaya acostumbrado al lugar antes de comenzar con su entrenamiento formal al día siguiente, así que la pequeña se pasa un puñado de horas explorando los enormes laberintos de piedra del Gran Templo. Mientras el resto de los estudiantes están dando sus clases habituales, bien en la Cámara de Gran Audiencia o bien en el patio de armas de fuera, Rey vaga por las dependencias interiores, pasando una desproporcionada cantidad de tiempo en las cocinas y en las salas de computación- nunca antes había visto tal cantidad de comida junta simplemente esperando a ser preparada y consumida, o ese despliegue de tecnología operativa y de nueva generación.

El verdadero premio, sin embargo, es la antigua Sala de Guerra Rebelde, un auténtico tesoro de maquinaria desmontada y piezas sueltas que le conseguirían una fortuna en créditos si se las vendiera a Unkar Plutt y sus esbirros. Rey llena sus bolsillos con chatarra hasta casi reventarlos antes de que se le ocurra que probablemente debería preguntarle a alguien si tiene permiso para tocar semejantes reliquias.

Ben lo sabría. Así que decide ir a buscarlo tras apilar cuidadosamente su botín en la esquina más oscura y polvorienta de toda la Sala de Guerra, oculto a la vista por si acaso alguien decidiera ir a saquear la sala.

Nadie va a ir, pero las viejas costumbres tardan en morir.

El terreno parece estar en llamas, iluminado por los haces amarillos de los sables láser de entrenamiento. Supervisados por Tionne, cinco estudiantes con los ojos vendados intentan, con más vergüenza que miedo, seguir al esférico droide remoto de combate Marksman-H que revolotea alrededor de ellos. En el otro extremo del patio, un grupo de estudiantes más mayores entrenan con un droide de batalla ASP-19, intercambiando amistosos insultos mientras intentan derribar a su oponente.

“Utiliza los pies, Ganner,” una hembra Blith le suelta a un atractivo chico de pelo negro, que pierde la oportunidad de realizar una estocada crucial. “Las rocas Fenner se mueven más rápido que tú.”

Ganner le hace un gesto obsceno con la mano a la Blith, para luego girar la cabeza furtivamente con el fin de asegurarse de que Tionne no lo ha pillado.

Ya que Ben no se encuentra ahí, Rey se marcha de mala gana y continúa su búsqueda subiendo por las escaleras. Los sables láser parecen _increíbles_ \- no puede esperar a empezar a usar uno, aunque sospecha que le va a costar acostumbrarse a un arma que solo tiene un extremo mortal.

A diferencia del ruido y la acción del patio, la Gran Cámara en el último piso es un bastión de serenidad. Ordenadas filas de estudiantes sentados en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas se extienden por la sala, los ojos cerrados y las manos descansando sobre los muslos. Rey casi deja escapar una carcajada al ver varias cabezas caídas, roncando plácidamente. Esos, _definitivamente_ , no están meditando.

Escanea la asamblea en busca de Ben, pero no encuentra señales de él. Sí que encuentra los turbolifts, no obstante, y está a punto de coger uno para ir al piso inferior donde se encuentran las habitaciones con una sonrisa emocionada- nunca se ha subido en uno antes- cuando la enorme claraboya llama su atención.

Verdaderamente hay _tanto_ que ver y hacer en este lugar.

En Jakku, nunca iba a ninguna parte sin su fibercord, por lo que se lo enganchó al cinturón automáticamente tras limpiarse los restos de comida de la pelea en el baño. Ahora lo desenrolla y lanza el gancho al umbral cubierto de moho. Con un clic, las afiladas puntas de durasteel se enganchan a una grieta en los bloques de piedra. Rey agarra la cuerda del fibercord con ambas manos, jala y comprueba que el gancho aguanta, y procede a escalar el muro usando la misma destreza con la que una vez escalaba las viejas e imponentes ruinas de los destructores imperiales.

Con poco esfuerzo, se impulsa a través de la claraboya y aterriza en la ancha y toscamente tallada plataforma que se encuentra en la cima del zigurat. El aire húmedo de la jungla se pega en su cara mientras el gigante naranja Yavin la mira desde los cielos, dándole al mundo un brillo desgastado.

Desde aquí, tiene un panorama inmejorable de la pista de aterrizaje, del patio de armas parpadeando con halos amarillos de plasma, de los ríos susurrantes que rodean al templo y de la jungla que se extiende hasta un horizonte infinito.

Verde. Hay tanto verde, allá donde posa la mirada desde esta magnífica altura. Un árbol se mece en la distancia y una bandada de pájaros emerge de las hojas, cantando una sinfonía de sonidos melódicos y dulces mientras sus plumajes radiantes centellean en la luz diurna.

_Mi corazón está lleno_ , piensa Rey.

Finalmente consigue encontrar a Ben cuando camina hacia el otro borde de la plataforma y se asoma. Él y Luke se encuentran justo al pie del templo, enzarzados en lo que parece ser una conversación seria. Los brazos del chico están cruzados y, incluso desde lejos, es obvio que lo que sea que le esté Luke diciendo lo está poniendo de mal humor.

Llevada por la curiosidad, Rey desciende silenciosamente por uno de los empinados tramos de escaleras que cubren los laterales del zigurat, deteniéndose una vez que se encuentra a pocos metros del suelo. Se esconde tras una columna y aguza los oídos.

“- pensé que estábamos de acuerdo en que te abstendrías de aturdir con la Fuerza por el momento.” El tono de Luke es grave pero gentil.

“¡No lo he _matado_!” protesta Ben. “Además, es una técnica del lado de la Luz-“

“Pero semejante control sobre otro ser,” responde Luke, “esa sensación de dominio, por breve que sea- puede atraparte. Puede hacer que la balanza se incline hacia el otro lado, si no tienes cuidado. Y tú y yo sabemos que tenemos que ser más cuidadosos que la mayoría.” Suspira. “Esto es por lo que Han no quería que vinieras a la academia, pensaba que te acercaría a los aspectos más desagradable de tu herencia-“

“Mi padre,” espeta Ben, “teme la Fuerza en general, porque no es capaz de comprenderla. Es tan sensible a la Fuerza como un terrón de tierra.”

“ _Lo cual_ ,” dice Luke, esta vez con un pequeño tono de reprimenda, “no lo hace peor padre, de la misma manera que ser sensible a la Fuerza no te hace a ti ser mejor que él ni que nadie.”

“Yo-“ Ben se detiene abruptamente, y entonces, en un tono más elevado e irritado, dice “¿Cómo has conseguido subirte ahí, Rey?”

Ella sale de detrás de la columna, confundida. “Es imposible que me hayas visto.”

"No te he visto, te he sentido,” contesta él como si ella tuviera que saberlo ya. “Esos escalones son antiquísimos y pueden ceder en cualquier momento. Baja ahora mismo.”

“Y yo pensando que el Maestro Luke sería el que me diera las órdenes,” refunfuña Rey por lo bajo.

Una vez que ha bajado hasta donde se encuentran él y Luke, Ben la acusa, “¿No te enseñó nadie que no deberías escuchar a escondidas?”

Rey parpadea. “No.”

Él la mira de forma extraña por un momento. “Eres una niña salvaje del desierto,” dice finalmente, con calmada y académica franqueza.

“¿Qué te está pareciendo mi academia hasta ahora?” le pregunta Luke.

“¡Oh, es maravillosa!” exclama Rey. “De hecho, he notado que hay un montón de piezas sueltas en la Sala de Guerra, cajas llenas. Me preguntaba si podría…” las palabras se pierden en el aire mientras que en su cabeza suena el resto de la frase, _Acabo de llegar, pero, ¿podría quedarme con algunas de tus cosas?_ Teme que piense que es una presuntuosa, encima de que Ben ya se ha molestado con ella por escuchar a escondidas y llamar a los Cabezamartillo- los Ithorians por el único nombre que ha conocido hasta ahora para ellos. Es una toma de conciencia aleccionadora, que este mundo viene con un nuevo conjunto de normas no escritas. Va a tener que navegar por él con la misma cautela que si estuviera viajando por el área de los Campos Hundidos.

Pero Luke tan solo le sonríe. “Coge cualquier cosa que te llame la atención. Trastea con ellas, si quieres,” la anima. “La maquinaria que hay allí abajo está o rota u obsoleta; Estaría muy interesado en ver cómo la reciclas. Ben puede ayudarte a subir a tu habitación las cosas más pesadas.”

“¿Puedo?” dice Ben de manera sarcástica, alzando una ceja.

“Creo en ti,” bromea Luke. La da una conciliadora palmada en el hombro a su sobrino antes de retirarse al interior del templo.

Rey mira a Ben, quien a su vez está mirando hacia el río, con la mandíbula apretada. Ella recuerda el nombre que Luke ha mencionado; pretendía preguntarle a Ben por él en algún momento, una vez que supo su apellido, pero ha habido muchas distracciones.

Ahora, sin embargo-

“Eres el hijo de Han solo,” expira ella. “Es una _leyenda_ en el mundillo ilegal.”

Él no dice nada, pero su expresión se vuelve aún más amarga.

“Tú tío es Luke Skywalker,” murmura ella, mirando a este chico alto y de ojos oscuros, con la boca suave, el pelo rebelde y el temperamento turbulento. “Tu padre es Han Solo. Tu madre es Leia Organa.”

_¿Qué es lo que supone, cargar con el peso de todos esos nombres?_

“Y mi abuelo,” añade Ben, frío, duro, agresivo, “es Darth Vader.”

Un escalofrío recorre la espalda de Rey. Los aldeanos de Tuanul le habían contado alguna vez historias sobre ese hombre. Miembros de los Restos Imperiales, de paso por el Puesto de Niima, habían alzado sus copas en su honor. Ese nombre es sinónimo de atrocidad, de la gloria oscura del Imperio, presente como si fuera estática en las misivas guardadas en los saqueados bancos de memoria de ruinas como el _Ravager_ , el infame acorazado _Executor_ -class. _En memoria de Lord Vader_.

Incluso ahora, los horribles ecos reverberan por el denso aire de la tarde en esta luna selvática.

“Anakin,” se da cuenta Rey. “Luke- _Anakin Skywalker_. Fue un _Sith_ -“

“Fue un Jedi, antes,” declara Ben sombríamente. “Cayó.”

“¿Por qué? ¿ _Cómo_?”

Esa historia es del Maestro Luke para contarla.” Pero parece desafiante. “No debería- aprenderás todo esto en su debido momento. El Lado Oscuro y la Luz, y el equilibrio- lo aprenderás. Y entenderás por qué todo el mundo es… cauteloso conmigo.”

“Me dijiste que tu familia te envió aquí porque supieron ver que estabas hecho para cosas más grandes.” Suena a acusación, aunque ella no haya querido decirlo así, ¿no?

“Nunca dije nada de _buenas_.” Ben sonríe con malicia. Es la expresión más cruel que le ha visto hasta ahora. “Solo grandes.”

Un ligero temblor lo recorre. La sombra se desvanece y la reemplaza la juventud. “Mis padres tenían sus dudas. Incluso mi tío las tenía. Hay mucho de Anakin en mí, lo sé. Tal vez incluso mucho de Vader. Me vigilan cuidadosamente- Tionne, Katarn, todos ellos. Creen que están siendo sutiles, pero es tan _obvio_ que me consideran en riesgo de fuga. Simplemente están esperando a que estalle.”

"Quizás-“ Rey traga el tenso nudo que se le ha formado en la garganta. “Quizás deberías demostrarles que se equivocan.”

Su mirada se vuelve hacia ella, sorprendido. A ella le parece que sus ojos se suavizan.

“Quizás,” repite él encogiéndose de hombros, evasivo. “Bueno, vamos a por esa chatarra tuya.”

“¿Me vas a ayudar?” pregunta ella.

Sus labios se tensan en una expresión remilgada. “Muy a mi pesar.”

******

Al día siguiente, a Rey le lleva media hora decidir que _no_ le gusta la meditación.

“Otra vez,” le dice Luke firmemente cuando la pilla agitándose inquieta sobre el suelo de piedra de la pequeña e insonorizada habitación.

“Es que me está dando un calambre en la pierna,” masculla ella.

“Porque no estás en la posición correcta. Alinea la espalda. Relaja los músculos. Abre los canales que fluyen a través del centro de tu ser.”

_No tengo ni idea de lo que estás hablando_ , piensa ella de mal humor, pero endereza la espalda, igualmente, e intenta imitar lo mejor que puede la pose que tiene el hombre sentado frente a ella. Esta mañana la está entrenando personalmente, mientras el resto de los estudiantes que están ya familiarizados con lo básico, se encuentran en el piso de arriba.

_Si consiguiera abrirme a la Fuerza, ¿sería capaz de sentirlos, de la misma forma que Ben me siente a mí?_ Rey cierra los ojos con fuerza e intenta hacer… lo que quiera que sea que hace Ben, se imagina la Gran Cámara de Audiencia en su cabeza, las filas inmóviles de silenciosos jóvenes Jedi…

“Pareces estreñida, no en paz,” observa Luke. “El objetivo de este ejercicio es dejar tu mente en blanco para así poder establecer una conexión más profunda con la Fuerza. Vacía tus pensamientos, Rey. Deja de lado tus preocupaciones. Inténtalo de nuevo.”

Tarda unos buenos cinco minutos en empezar a tamborilear con los dedos en sus muslos distraídamente.

Luke es paciente. “El aspecto de Controlar es siempre la primera lección de un iniciado. Controlar es tu habilidad de reconocer la Fuerza en tu interior. Solo cuando has aprendido esto puede avanzar hacia Sentir, el aspecto en el que reconoces a la Fuerza en la galaxia fuera de ti mismo. Finalmente, está el aspecto de Alterar, tu habilidad para modificar y redistribuir las energías de la Fuerza. Ya llegarás ahí,” le promete, “pero primero, debes aprender Controlar.”

Rey abre la boca para explicarse, pero, para su sorpresa, Luke le asiente con la cabeza, tranquilizador. “Lo entiendo. Crecí en Tatooine. Solos los huesos permanecen quietos en el desierto.”

“Sí,” dice ella aliviada. En Jakku, la inactividad significaba la muerte.

“Tus circunstancias son diferentes ahora. Más felices, me gustaría creer. Aquí, no hay nada de lo que huir, no hay un calor mortal ni hambre de la que escapar.” Luke asiente una vez más, esta vez animándola. “Inténtalo otra vez, pequeña.”

******

Más tarde esa misma noche, Ben asoma la cabeza por su habitación. “¿Qué tal tu primer día?”

Rey levanta la mirada de una de las cajas de vieja tecnología que él ha hecho levitar esta mañana desde la planta baja hasta su habitación. “Aburrido,” le contesta sinceramente.

“Me temo que eso va a seguir siendo así hasta que tus poderes despierten.”

Ella resopla en disgusto, sus sueños de combatir con un sable láser y de aprender trucos mentales quedando aplazados por el momento. “Me has traído aquí engañada.” Y entonces, casualmente añade, “No estabas en la cena.”

“He comido en mi habitación.”

“Oh.” Ella fija de nuevo la mirada en la chatarra, separando diminutos circuitos, engranajes y cyberfusibles, polvorientos y manchados de óxido por los años. Nunca le ha importado comer sola, pero antes había sido en la privacidad de su AT-AT. Hace un rato ha estado sentada en uno de los extremos de una larga mesa y cenando en silencio mientras todo el mundo a su alrededor charlaba animadamente en pequeños grupos. Se le habían erizado los pelos de la nuca; se había sentido como una diana.

Insegura. La palabra que está buscando es _insegura_.

Esta noche ha sido la primera vez que Ben no ha comido con ella desde que él y Luke la trajeron a la academia. Su asombro debe notarse, porque él procede a explicarse, “Normalmente como en mi habitación. Solo estaba ayudándote a asentarte. Pero, esta noche, he asumido que querrías sentarte con tus amigos.”

¿Qué amigos? No ha hecho ninguno. Está sobreestimando mucho sus habilidades sociales. Ella no sabe qué hacer con otra gente si no es pelear o regatear con ellos con las uñas fuera. “¿Por qué no te sientas _tú_ con tus amigos?” lo reta.

Él se encoge de hombros. _Siempre_ está haciendo eso- un hombro huesudo hacia arriba, dedos extendidos hacia delante, como si estuviera suplicando.

“Alguno debes de tener.” Le resulta raro que el descendiente de una familia tan famosa esté excluido en una escuela que dirige su tío.

Ben hace como que mira a su alrededor. “Oh, sí, perdona, aquí están.”

Rey deja escapar una carcajada, cogida por sorpresa por su ingenio sarcástico y seco.

Él casi sonríe- o, al menos, ella cree que lo hace. Le desea buenas noches y, mientras se gira para irse, ella ve en su rígida y encorvada postura una cierta soledad. Una soledad que resuena con la que ella misma siempre ha sentido.

******

Rey tarda cinco días en escaparse. El Gran Templo de Yavin 4 ya no posee más misterios para ella, aunque perdure el sentimiento de asombro, e incluso el tesoro de la Sala de Guerra no es suficiente para mantenerla ocupada, no cuando hay un mundo entero esperándola más allá de las ventanas, llamándola con sus rayos de luz anaranjados.

Además, la meditación resulta ser más que un aburrimiento. Luke tiene un estilo de enseñanza peculiar- una vez que domina el arte de quedarse sentada lo bastante quieta como para no ponerse en evidencia delante del resto de la clase en la Cámara de Gran Audiencia, se da cuenta de que él deja a sus estudiantes más o menos a su aire, animándolos a seguir buscando la paz interior a lo largo del día.

Ben tampoco le hace mucho caso. Cuando no está leyendo en su habitación o entrenando en el patio de armas, está- desaparecido. Rey no tiene ni idea de a dónde se escabulle, pero si está fuera paseando por la jungla a pesar de haberle explícitamente prohibido a ella hacer eso mismo, entonces es muy injusto de veras.

Entra rápidamente en su habitación para coger su báculo y se marcha.

Rey se divierte con el río que discurre al este del zigurat durante un rato, intentando atrapar los peces que nadan tranquilamente bajo las aguas, riendo con desparpajo y verdadero deleite cada vez que los enfadados animales la salpican en su huida. ¡Hay tanta agua! Al rato encuentra un sitio lo bastante poco profundo como para hacer pie, resbalando al principio, pero moviéndose con cada vez más seguridad una vez que sus pies se acostumbran a las resbaladizas rocas y al barro.

Tras eso, se aventura en la selva, las ramas arañándola y enganchándose en su ropa y la cúpula de árboles cerrándose sobre su cabeza.

Aquí la luz del día se filtra a través de las hojas creando un ambiente grisáceo y verdoso al mismo tiempo. La tierra es blanda y húmeda, y cruje al pisar las ramas y hojas secas del suelo. Se escucha a los insectos revolotear en los arbustos mezclándose con la hermosa canción de los pájaros que viven en lo más alto de los árboles.

Rey no puede cansarse jamás de esto. Recorre con sus manos los troncos de los árboles, sus ansiosos dedos aprendiendo a distinguir las diferentes texturas que hay, desde la áspera corteza hasta el suave musgo. Traza las sinuosas venas y afilados bordes de las hojas que nacen más abajo, las elegantes curvas de los coloridos pétalos, la suave redondez de las bayas.

En su afán por adentrarse en las profundidades, termina asustando a una manada de runyips que pastaban tranquilamente. Las malhumoradas criaturas le gruñen amenazadoramente; ella se aleja con una sonrisa tonta ante su cómica apariencia y, aun así, tremenda presencia. Echando mano de su fibercord, se encarama al árbol más cercano y escala para ponerse fuera del alcance de aquellas bestias en caso de que decidieran- pisotearla, o lo que sea que hagan.

_Más alto, más alto_ , se dice así misma felizmente mientras salta de rama en rama. _Aire y cielo_.

Los árboles Massassi son nudosos y antiguos, llenos de barrigudos woolamanders y de feroces stintarils. Se mantienen fuera de su camino una vez que ella los amenaza con su báculo, pero no pasa mucho tiempo antes de que dude si seguir ascendiendo, notando la presencia de unas enormes colmenas de apariencia siniestra colgando a varios metros sobre su cabeza.

¿Se atrevería…?

Rey se sienta en una rama mientras sopesa sus opciones. Mientras que un brillante apetito por la aventura la impulsa a seguir adelante, nadie sobrevive en los páramos de Jakku por mucho tiempo sin escuchar a sus instintos. Ahora mismo, los suyos le están pidiendo a gritos que se aleje.

Un movimiento en su visión periférica atrae su mirada hacia el suelo del bosque. Es Ben, atravesando la maleza mientras los runyips huyen delante de él, asustados por el sable láser amarillo que sujeta en su mano derecha.

Con un brillo malicioso en sus ojos, Rey le tira una enorme y pulposa fruta a la cabeza.

Él reacciona con una velocidad pasmosa. Apenas se ha girado hacia la dirección de la que proviene el proyectil cuando su mano se levanta, suspendiendo la fruta en el aire mediante la Fuerza.

“Rey.” Frunce el ceño. “Te dije que no fueras por ahí sola.”

Ella mira a su alrededor buscando una excusa. “¿Tal vez pensé que comulgar con la naturaleza me ayudaría a encontrar la paz interior?

“La jungla es cualquier cosa menos pacífica.” Como para añadirle énfasis a su afirmación, la fruta se estrella contra una roca cercana ante una leve sacudida de su muñeca. Un poco dado al dramatismo, este Ben Solo. “Hay escarabajos piraña carnívoros habitando en la copa de los árboles. Dudo mucho que esa sea la clase de unión con la naturaleza que tenías en mente.”

Ella lanza una mirada nerviosa a las colmenas.

“Bájate de ahí,” resopla él, irritado. “Y- deja de _escalar_ cosas.”

Sintiéndose extremadamente agobiada, Rey desciende hasta el suelo con movimientos rápidos y ágiles. “¿Qué estás haciendo aquí fuera?” demanda saber.

“Esta luna es el hogar de numerosas ruinas Massassi,” responde Ben misteriosamente mientras extingue el haz de su sable láser. “Las estudio en mi tiempo libre, pero ahora voy de camino al Gran Templo y tú deberías venir conmigo.”

“No veo por qué tú sí puedes jugar a los exploradores y yo no,” protesta ella.

“ _Yo_ ”, contesta él, con un tranquilo aire de irritante superioridad, “soy mayor que tú y _casi_ un Guerrero Jedi. Puedo cuidar de mí mismo.”

El suelo comienza a temblar.

Ben y Rey corrigen rápidamente sus posturas, las piernas tensas y separadas para poder guardar el equilibrio. Los temblores continúan, el sonido veloz de hojas aplastadas y ramas quebradas dando a entender que algo enorme se dirige hacia ellos. Las criaturas de la selva se callan de repente.

“Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto,” murmura Ben.

El monstruo que surge del muro verde de maleza tiene el mismo tamaño que una nave pequeña, cubierto de pelo desaliñado y lleno de tierra y moho. Unos doce tentáculos sobresalen de su enorme y triangular cabeza, cada uno de ellos rematado con un único ojo redondo que no parpadea. Se para delante de Ben y Rey y enseña sus curvados y largos colmillos, lo bastante afilados como para atravesar el metal de un vehículo.

Rey se coloca en posición de ataque, pero antes de que pueda darse cuenta, Ben la agarra por el cuello de la camiseta y tira de ella en dirección al Gran Templo a una velocidad vertiginosa.

“¿Qué estás _haciendo_?” le grita. “Somos dos, podemos-“

“¡Por el amor de- esto es un sable láser de entrenamiento, apenas le haría cosquillas a esa cosa!” replica él. “¡Tan solo- _corre_!”

El monstruo los persigue a través de la selva, mordiendo y gruñendo. Al pasar por delante de uno de los árboles relativamente más jóvenes y estrechos, Ben gesticula con la mano y el tronco se parte en dos con un crujido estremecedor. La mitad superior sale volando y se estrella contra la cabeza del monstruo.

Rey casi se detiene. El propio Ben parece sorprendido.

“Tengo que acordarme de cómo he hecho eso,” jadea.

El impacto frena a su perseguidor. Para cuando se ha sacudido el tronco de encima, Ben y Rey ya han cruzado el río. El monstruo salta y los sigue hasta la pista de aterrizaje frente al zigurat.

Luke Skywalker emerge de la puerta principal en la que bastantes estudiantes se han agolpado. “Meteos dentro,” les ordena a Ben y Rey una vez los alcanza.

“¡Ni siquiera lleva su sable láser!” exclama Rey mientras ella y Ben se unen al resto de estudiantes.

Cubierto en sudor y respirando rápidamente, el chico apoya una palma contra el muro mientras la otra se aferra a su costado. Sus ojos marrones están fijos en su tío, llenos de miedo. Su expresión es algo terrible de ver.

_No quiero_ , se descubre Rey a sí misma pensando incluso en ese momento, mirando a la cara pálida y llena de pánico de Ben mientras contempla a Luke. _No quiero amar nunca a nadie tanto_.

******

Un hombre con el pelo de color arena vistiendo hábitos negros de Jedi está de pie bajo un cielo gris, empequeñecido por la inmensa figura que acecha sobre él, más grande que el mundo. Doce tentáculos flotan y se doblan en el aire mientras doce ojos se enfocan sobre el nuevo objetivo.

El hombre da un paso hacia delante. La bestia baja la cabeza como si fuera a atacar, enseñando los colmillos con tal ferocidad que las puntas parecen arrancarle pedazos al propio atardecer.

Imperturbable, el hombre continúa acercándose, deteniéndose solo cuando se encuentra al alcance de la bestia. Esta ruge con ira y confusión.

Una mano se alza, con la palma hacia fuera.

“Márchate.” El susurro resuena a través del silencio que ha envuelto los terrenos del templo. “Aquí no hay nada para ti.”

Y la bestia obedece.

******

El ejercicio de meditación de la noche encuentra a Rey de humor pensativo- que, la verdad sea dicha, es una mejora importante sobre sus anteriores sesiones hasta ahora- pero sus ojos se abren cuando Ben se sienta y dobla las piernas en el hueco libre a su lado. Él, también, parece estar más contemplativo de lo normal.

Todavía está todo muy fresco en su mente, su roce con el peligro mortal, la forma en la que Luke ha mandado a aquella bestia galopando de vuelta a la selva con nada más que unas pocas palabras tranquilas.

“¿Crees que seremos capaces de hacer eso”? le pregunta a Ben en voz baja para evitar molestar a los otros estudiantes reunidos en la Cámara de Gran Audiencia.

“No se habla durante la meditación,” dice Ben casi sin abrir la boca, los ojos firmemente cerrados.

“Pero yo solo-“

La resignación se hace patente en su cara. “Es posible, si trabajamos duro y somos disciplinados. Especialmente si te centras en la _disciplina_. Ahora, estate callada.”

_Me prometiste grandeza_ , piensa Rey. _Puedo verlo. Va a suceder. Estoy ante el umbral de la historia._

Pero hoy, le habían mostrado la grandeza entrelazada con la bondad. La Historia tiene dos puertas y, si bien la sangre de Darth Vader corre por las venas de Ben solo, también lo hace la sangre de Luke Skywalker.

“Rey,” suspira Ben, con suplicio, sus ojos aún cerrados, “no puedo meditar contigo mirándome.”

Habiéndole reñido ya con razón unas cuantas veces, Rey se dispone a colocarse en la posición correcta, espalda derecha, músculos relajados. _Controlar, Sentir, Alterar_. Respira profundamente, encuentra los canales del centro de su ser y se desvanece en lo que la espera dentro de sí misma.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En este capítulo hay un salto temporal de unos diez años más o menos así que Rey es una adolescente y Ben es ya adulto y un Guerrero Jedi.

En el Corredor Goluud, en algún lugar del Sendero del Dragón, alguien despierta.

Es un inabarcable e innombrable algo- una consciencia, un lento y eterno pensamiento- perteneciente a un cuerpo cuya localización es secreta. Susurra con impaciencia.

_El chico debería haber acudido a mí ya._

¿Qué podría estar reteniéndolo? No lo sabe. Le ha enviado sus peores pesadillas, sus oscuridades más profundas, atacando sin piedad. Hubo una vez, sí, hubo una vez- había estado tan cerca.

Pero, hace años, un… cambio. Aquella joven mente, siempre tan irrisoriamente maleable- no es que se cerrara, nada tan fuerte. Más como si la hubieran protegido. Ahora es como intentar arañar una ventana, buscando una grieta que _debe_ existir. O intentando crear una.

El chico ya es un hombre joven. Van con retraso.

Se mueve, Extiende su consciencia hasta otra ruina de la misma luna selvática. Más allá de un laberinto de piedra diferente. Hasta otro corazón.

_Mi señor, despierte._

******

Un estridente silbido proveniente de Artoo cruza el aire, inmediatamente seguido por un coro de gruñido y protestas mientras el campo de entrenamiento se llena de borrosos pies que corren y brazos que se agitan. Dos equipos de aprendices, todos adolescentes, utilizan raquetas con el mango largo, blasters de aturdimiento, y la Fuerza para pasarse seis pelotas jet repletas de energía de unos a otros.

En mitad de ese caos se encuentra Rey, quien encoge los ojos ante la brillante luz del día, intentando descifrar un patrón en los movimientos de los jugadores. Como el árbitro del partido de Skorch de hoy, su trabajo es averiguar los objetivos secretos de cada equipo e intentar conseguir un nivel de éxito similar en ambos.

_Odia_ este juego.

El blaster de aturdimiento de Jysella Horn envía una de las pelotas jet contra Bazel Warv, quien la golpea con su raqueta. La pelota jet se precipita dibujando una parábola hacia el extremo del campo, pero es interceptada en el último segundo por Yaqeel Saav’etu, que estira una mano peluda sobre su cabeza y corre por todo el campo con la pelota jet sobrevolando su cabeza como un satélite.

La intuición- un escalofrío que le recorre la nuca- le dice a Rey que no debe dejar que la Bothan marque un gol para su equipo. Le hace un placaje a Yaqueel y ambas acaban en el césped, la pelota jet cae y rebota en la cabeza de Rey.

Ugh.

“¡Uno!” grita Natua Wan triunfante, pateando la pelota jet contra Seff Hellin, quien hace un barrido con sus dedos para equilibrarla e incluirla en la órbita a su alrededor que ya recorren otras dos pelotas. Entonces las manda a las tres volando a través de la portería de su equipo.

“¿Uno?” sisea Rey, entrecerrando los ojos y mirando a Natua. ¿Y por qué la Faleen le ha pasado a Seff? ¿No están en equipos diferentes...?

Todavía inmovilizada bajo Rey, Yaqueel resopla. El pelo rojizo que cubre su cuerpo está de punta, ondeando suavemente. Tras diez años, Rey está lo bastante familiarizada con el pelo sensible al humor de la Bothan como para reconocer el patrón del engaño.

Una vez que el equipo de Natua se da cuenta de que Rey ha descubierto sus objetivos, el juego se hace más obvio; abandonan cualquier pretensión de ser sutiles. El juego se convierte en un todos contra todos, el equipo de Seff intentando marcar otros tres goles mientras el de Natua apunta a la árbitro, intentando golpearla con otras cinco pelotas jet.

Rey no piensa permitirlo. De acuerdo con la mecánica del Skorch, ella tiene el deber de asegurar que ambos equipos logren sus objetivos, pero _también_ puede hacer que ambos pierdan por completo. Se agacha y esquiva, y envía las pelotas fuera del campo. Sus compañeros protestan de buen humor, el viento le azota la cara mientras corre por el campo, esta anarquía le recuerda a una pelea de comida de hace ya mucho tiempo, y el cielo está tan azul-

“¿Qué estás haciendo?” demanda Bazel en fingida indignación, corriendo a su lado. “¡La peor árbitro de la historia!”

Sonriendo, está a punto de contestarle, pero su atención se ve atraída por un brillo dorado asomando a través de las nubes. Reconocería esa silueta en cualquier parte, esa gota de luz- es el _Lore Seeker_ , aterrizando.

Rey se para en seco, siguiendo con la vista el recorrido de la nave. Desafortunadamente, esto significa que los jugadores que la seguían de cerca chocan contra ella mientras que los otros aprendices ven una oportunidad clara de venganza y le lanzan todas las pelotas jet que quedan en el campo.

******

La bahía del hangar está rebosa con la luz de la mañana, que fabrica sombras afiladas y claras. Rey se acerca a la entrada y observa impaciente como el _Lore Seeker_ descarga sus pasajeros- un pequeño grupo de jóvenes hombres y mujeres y varios humanoides que visten las capas marrones de los Guerreros Jedi.

Finalmente, una alta y delgada figura desciende de la rampa de la nave. Rey _corre_.

A sus veinticinco años, Ben Solo no ha superado ni su desgarbada figura ni su actitud pensativa. Todavía prefiere llevar el pelo suelto y rebelde, cayendo en suaves ondas alrededor de su cara, pero en algún momento del camino ha cambiado sus hábitos de color arena por otros más oscuros. Sus ojos, sin embargo, siguen siendo los mismos, con largas pestañas, intensos y del color del brandy, y ahora están fijando su mirada solemne en Rey mientras ella se precipita hacia él.

“¿Cómo ha estado Vjun?” pregunta ella, levantando la barbilla en ese ángulo tan familiar para ella, para así poder sonreírle. A estas alturas, ya ha aceptado el hecho de que nunca va a conseguir alcanzar su altura.

“Húmedo,” replica él secamente, un velado eufemismo para referirse a las perennes lluvias ácidas del planeta del Círculo Exterior. Pone mala cara ante la apariencia de ella, deshecha y manchada de hierba, con un moratón que comienza a florecer en su mejilla. “¿Y a ti qué te ha pasado?”

“Skorch.”

Él deja escapar un resoplido de disgusto entre los dientes. “Odio ese juego.”

“Sí, bueno.” Ella arruga la nariz. “No eres exactamente muy partidario del trabajo en equipo.”

“El trabajo en equipo no tiene nada que ver. El único que de verdad está siendo entrenado en ese juego es el árbitro. Ulaha.”

Al oír su nombre, la Bith se acerca a ellos. “¿Qué quieres, Solo?” A pesar de sus bruscas maneras, la pregunta tiene un sonido bastante agradable pronunciada en ese acento cantarín y gorgojoso, hablado con la comodidad de quien conoce desde hace tiempo una lengua extranjera.

“Haz algo con-“ Ben gesticula vagamente hacia Rey. “Esto.”

“La última vez que intentó curar a alguien, la herida se abrió por completo y el paciente casi se desangra,” le confiesa Ulaha Kore a Rey. “Cabe mencionar que el paciente era Reynar, pero aun así.”

Unos largos y pálidos dedos envuelven la mejilla magullada de Rey, palpando gentilmente la herida para comprobar su alcance. Tras completar su evaluación, Ulaha apoya su otra mano sobre su sien, cerrando los ojos. Rey se rinde a la energía que mana de la Bith, permitiendo que cierre los capilares rotos bajo su piel. El dolor se apacigua; en su lugar, surge esa tranquilidad- esa _paz_ \- que ha aprendido a asociar con la Fuerza.

“Listo.” Ulaha abre los ojos y da un paso atrás. “Como nueva.”

“Gracias,” dice Rey. “Espero que vuestra misión fuera bien.”

“Eh, podría haber ido mejor si _alguien_ no hubiera decidido que podía asaltar el Castillo Bast el solito.”

“No es culpa mía,” refunfuña Ben. “Vosotros ibais muy lentos.”

“Porque no queríamos activar los mecanismos de defensa automáticos,” señala Ulaha. “¿Te acuerdas de ellos? ¿Te acuerdas de como habrías caído en el turbolaser si Eryl no hubiera tenido la mente fría de levitarte en ese instante?” Pero al final cede, acercándose para darle a Ben una palmada en el hombro antes de pensarlo mejor. A él no le gusta el contacto físico sin motivo. “Buen guerrero, no obstante,” le recalca a Rey. “Acabó con un escuadrón entero de ASP-38 antes de que ninguno de nosotros pudiera levantar un dedo.”

“Lo cual no compensa el hecho de que debería haber esperado a mi señal,” una serena voz acusa.

Rey se inclina ante la mujer de pelo plateado que sale de la nave. “Maestra Tionne.”

“Rey.” La década que ha transcurrido ha añadido arrugas a la frente de Tionne Solusar, otorgándole una serena dignidad que casa muy bien con su aura erudita. “Todavía te debo un viaje de investigación, ¿verdad? Mis misiones se han ido volviendo cada vez más peligrosas… Tal vez cuando ya hayas construido tu sable láser.” Se gira hacia Ben. “En cuanto a ti, Guerrero Jedi Solo, confío en que hayas aprendido la lección. Tu imprudencia en Vjun puso a todo el equipo en peligro. La próxima vez, te pido que, por favor, respetes la cadena de mando.”

La reverencia de Ben es cautelosa, más reticente que la de Rey. “Mis disculpas, Maestra.”

Los ojos opalescentes de Tionne se suavizan. “Debe haber sido difícil para ti, estar en aquel lugar,” murmura ella. “Rodeado por todo lo que él fue. Pero anímate- has crecido fuerte. Y has crecido en la Luz. Continua en este camino. Añádele humildad y amabilidad. Crea tu propio legado.”

Rey observa la cara de Ben. Como pasa de la sorpresa, al asombro, y finalmente a una especie de determinación. Asiente, sin palabras, y se despide de Tionne y Ulaha.

Rey lo sigue afuera, hasta el río junto al templo. Se muere de ganas de obtener respuestas, prácticamente fuera de su propia piel de puros nervios. Arbitrar un partido de Skorch no está _ni por asomo_ a la altura de ser amiga de Ben.

Varios guijarros se alzan del suelo y quedan flotando a una altura de un metro. Con un chasquido de los dedos, los lanza al agua, usando la Fuerza para corregir la trayectoria de cada guijarro y conseguir que den el máximo número de rebotes antes de hundirse. Este es un ejercicio tranquilizador para él, de la misma manera que para Rey lo es desmontar cachivaches telequinéticamente y volverlos a montar, los tornillos apretándose y los cables reordenándose en el aire. Pequeñas acciones, pequeñas cosas, diseñadas para ayudarle a uno a concentrarse, para ayudarle a encontrarte a sí mismo- a la persona que existe en mitad del remolino de emociones y sentidos.

Después de que el décimo guijarro se hunda, ella ya no puede aguantar más. Pregunta “¿De qué estaba hablando la Maestra Tionne? ‘Rodeado por todo lo que él fue’- ¿quién es _él_?

Ben no contesta de forma inmediata. Lanza otra piedrecilla más, y esta se mueve más lentamente que las anteriores, rebotando en el agua transparente para luego hundirse elegantemente, dejando tras de sí delicadas ondas que crecen hasta desaparecer. Rey piensa en los documentales de naturaleza de la HoloNet- los campos verdes, las nubes algodonosas, y los saltamontes de Naboo.

Finalmente, la última de las ondas se deshace en silencio en la orilla y él se vuelve hacia ella. Es impactante, siempre lo es, ver como su expresiva cara va revelándose poco apoco, las líneas de los pómulos, los oscuros lunares. “¿Quieres verlo?”

Ella se inclina hacia delante, inquieta por la anticipación. “¿Me vas a dejar verlo?”

Él se deja caer en el césped, cruzando las piernas. Pose de meditación, casi, salvo porque un codo se asienta sobre su rodilla y apoya la barbilla en los nudillos, levantando una ceja en silencioso desafío.

Ella se sienta enfrente suya, y extiende unos ansiosos dedos hasta su sien, pero él esquiva expertamente su mano. “Nada de tocar.” Esboza una media sonrisa. “Demuéstrame lo que has aprendido mientras he estado fuera.”

“No has estado fuera _tanto_ tiempo,” farfulla ella. Aunque le ha parecido una eternidad, ¿no? Contando los días hasta su regreso-

Pero hay que centrarse, antes que nada. Cierra los ojos.

Para Rey, el primer sentido siempre ha sido el oído. Jakku era silencioso, el chirrido del metal, algunas veces el aullido del viento del desierto, el bullicio de la ciudad cuando iba, pero sobre todo una quietud sobrecogedora, día sí, día no. Pero Yavin 4 está vivo, una canción de aguas que corren, gritos infantiles, los pájaros en los árboles, el susurro de los arbustos, el zumbido que solo aquellos tocados por la Fuerza pueden oír. Ella escucha atentamente la respiración tranquila de Ben, el ritmo de su corazón, como sus propios pulmones y vasos suspiran en respuesta a los de él.

El siguiente sentido es el tacto. El aire cálido y húmedo de la selva en su piel, el césped haciéndole cosquillas a través de sus hábitos, la luz del sol rozándole los párpados cerrados. Siente su alrededor, ciegamente, esperando captar algunas de los hilos sueltos que está buscando, pero es todo borroso, está muy lejos-

_Estoy aquí._ Es la voz de Ben, suave y profunda. _Estoy esperando. Encuéntrame._

Varias figuras con capas se apresuran por un largo y estrecho túnel. La cara de Ganner Rhysode, momentáneamente iluminada por un rayo de energía, aparece, mientras mira hacia atrás. Oleadas de ira y arrepentimiento, incrustadas en las paredes. Una familiar atracción.

“ _¡Aquí!_ ” jadea Eryl Besa por encima del sonido de las sirenas, parándose ante una pronunciada esquina, su manga derecha ha sido agujereada por el disparo de un blaster. “ _Creo que hay algo-_ “

“ _Cubridme_ ,” dice Ben bruscamente, empujándola para pasar.

“ _¡Solo!_ ” Es Raynar. “ _¿Puedes dejar de atacar solo tú-_ “

Un patio cerrado. Lluvia ácida contra el cristal. Las ruinas de una gigantesca estatua tallada en piedra negra. Manos enfundadas en guantes, un casco oscuro.

Un sable láser verde se apaga. Un joven se hunde de rodillas.

En memoria de.

_Ya está, suficiente_ , le dice Ben a Rey. _Sal. Suéltame._

Pero hay algo más aquí. Está mirando por encima del hombro del joven, una silueta horrible. “ _Gloria, gloria_ ,” parece entonar. “ _Mira cómo era venerado, cómo prospera su leyenda. Gloria. Búscame. La Caldera Stigiana. El Sendero del Dragón. El Cielo de la Medianoche._ ”

Ella entra en pánico. Lo ha sentido antes, una vez, cuando era pequeña. En el amanecer húmedo de la selva, un chico grita, el cuerpo retorcido entre pesadillas. Más allá, al final del pasillo, una niña despierta, y grita con él.

_Rey_. La voz de alguien, insistente, alarmada. _Para. Sal_.

Pero ella ya no recuerda cómo correr, solo cómo luchar. Las torres de Coruscant brillan en el ocaso. Leia Organa consuela a un malhumorado niño de diez años. “ _Tienes que aprender. Tu tío te enseñará. Un niño creciendo solo, con un talento como el tuyo, puede llegar a ser algo terrible. Te visitaremos, intentaremos visitarte-_ “

El chico aparta la mirada.

“ _¡Rey!_ ” Un grito ronco, retumba entre los mundos, a través de los años. Un sentimiento de estar siendo desgarrado, dividido en dos.

Ella se sobresalta. Sus ojos se abren con fuerza.

Ben está de pie, con la cara blanca, su figura dibujada contra el río, los árboles y el cielo. “No creo que vayamos a volver a hacer _eso_ en un futuro próximo,” murmura, extendiendo una mano temblorosa para ayudarla a levantarse.

Rey está casi tentada de disculparse. Está molesta consigo misma, ha ido demasiado lejos. Pero nunca ha adquirido la sana costumbre de pedir perdón, no sabría ni cómo empezar, así que, en vez de eso, extiende dócilmente su propia mano. Los dedos de él se cierran en torno a su muñeca, y tira de ella hacia su sombra y, por un momento, se ve a sí misma alzándose en esos ojos marrones.

******

Mientras vuelven al templo, Rey está ligeramente desorientada. Está andando por el suelo de Yavin 4, pero sus pies se deslizan por los laberintos de la fortaleza de Darth Vader. _No estás allí_ , se dice a sí misma firmemente. Controlar, controlar. _Nunca has estado allí._

“Tras su muerte,” dice Ben en un tono callado, el Castillo Bast se convirtió en un bastión de los Restos Imperiales. Construyeron esa estatua en su honor.”

“¿Quién la destruyó?”

“El Maestro Luke. Cuando acudió allí para rescatar a Ysanna, en el albor de la Nueva Orden Jedi.”

“Oh,” suspira Rey. “Oh, la _ironía_.” Y entonces empieza a reírse.

Ben frunce el ceño, pero es el gesto de alguien que está luchando contra el impulso de reírse también. “Hablando del Maestro Luke, debo llevarle lo que hemos encontrado.”

“¿Qué es?”

“Un par de cosas interesantes. El holocron de Asli Krimsan, que lo tiene la Maestra Tionne, pero a mí me ha pedido que le entregue al Maestro Luke- esto.” Ben alcanza algo que lleva cogido al cinto, y entonces se lo lanza a Rey.

Es un sable láser, lacado en color bronce y negro, con un interruptor de clic y un emisor cromado. Aterriza en las manos de Rey y esta gira la muñeca, haciendo una ágil pirueta con la empuñadura y encendiendo un haz de color zafiro.

“Ya veo que seguimos con el Soresu,” suspira Ben, fijándose en la pose de apertura que ella automáticamente ha adoptado. “La forma más aburrida.”

“Tú qué sabrás,” contesta ella mientras hace como que pelea contra un adversario imaginario. “Además, no todos nosotros queremos castigarnos intentando aprender Niman.”

Él da un paso atrás, ofreciéndole suficiente espacio para que continúe con sus movimientos, poniendo el arma a trabajar. “Resulta que el creador de ese sable láser también se especializaba en Soresu.”

“¿De verdad?” Ella hace una pausa, la hoja detenida sobre su cabeza en un agarre simple de una sola mano. Extiende los hilos de su poder, sonsacándole historias al metal del sable, pero termina dando contra la superficie de una pena inmensa. Retrocede. “¿De quién fue?”

“Obi-Wan Kenobi,” responde Ben. “Vader lo guardó, tras su última batalla.”

******

_Al Maestro Luke le están empezando a salir canas_ , piensa Rey con cariño mientras Luke Skywalker vuelve su rostro hacia ella y Ben. Se encuentra de pie frente a las ventanas de la Gran Cámara de Audiencia, bañándose en el sol de la mañana.

Su sobrino le presenta el recuperado sable con ambas manos. Luke lo coge, y su sonrisa nostálgica le quita de encima el peso de décadas enteras.

“Maestro,” murmura. Hay una vida entera de gratitud tras esa única palabra. Sostiene la empuñadura con delicadeza. “Íbamos con prisas, la última vez que estuve en Vjun. No creí que tuviera tiempo de buscar esto.” Mira a Ben. “Te pusimos su nombre, sabes.”

“Lo sé.” Por una vez, la respuesta de Ben ante una vieja historia familiar está desprovista de sarcasmo. “Mis padres no podían ponerse de acuerdo, así que la decisión recayó en ti.”

_Otro nombre más_ , piensa Rey, con el que debes cargar.

“Creo que al final fue decisión de todos,” musita Luke. “Él fue la única esperanza de tu madre.”

Guarda silencio, entonces. Ben capta la mirada de Rey e inclina la cabeza en dirección a los turbolifts.

Cuando lo dejan, la mirada de Luke sigue posada sobre el sable láser en sus manos. El sol continúa entrando por las ventanas, envolviéndolo en un aura radiante.

******

“¿No tienes clases?” le pregunta Ben a Rey mientras esta lo sigue hasta el segundo piso del templo, donde están las habitaciones.

“¿Ya te quieres librar de mí?” bromea ella. La verdad es que tiene que ducharse primero. Sigue dejando rastros de barro del campo de Skorch por todas partes.

“ _Eres_ un poco pesada,” le suelta él.

Ella le da un codazo. “Ordeña-moofs.”

Él tira de uno de los moños de su pelo. “Niñata.”

_Te he echado de menos_ , Rey casi le dice.


	5. Capítulo 5

“Alguien tiene un pequeño _enamoramiento_ ,” canturrea Alema Rar.

Rey sigue la mirada burlona de la Twi’lek hasta Jysella, quien está contemplando embelesada a Ben mientras entrena con su hermano mayor, Valin, en mitad del patio de armas. Ahora que los Guerreros han regresado de Vjun, Luke ha pensado que sería instructivo para los aprendices ver las diferentes formas de combate en acción.

Jysella se sonroja. “ _No_ lo tengo.”

“No hay nada de lo que avergonzarse,” ríe Alema, provocando que la chica más joven se encoja incómoda y cambie de postura. “Ben Solo entra _muy_ bien por los ojos.”

Jysella se libra de tener que responderle gracias a Finn Galfridian, el príncipe de pelo dorado de Artorias. “¡Hey, Alema!” la llama, sus manos a cada lado sosteniendo un sable láser centelleante. “¿Vas a pasarte el día con los críos o vas a dejar que te patee el culo?”

Con un gruñido reverberando en su garganta, Alema se levanta con una perfectamente ejecutada voltereta de Ataru. Su hoja choca contra la de Finn cuando él levanta el brazo para bloquear su embestida, y ella retrocede antes de dejar que sus pies toquen de nuevo el suelo. La esculpida cara del joven de ojos azules se estira en una vaga sonrisa; adopta una posición de ataque de Makashi, con los pies separados en un ángulo perpendicular, las rodillas ligeramente dobladas y el sable apuntando hacia Alema. La mirada de la Twi’lek se estrecha y hace girar el sable con un agarre de dos manos. Durante unos segundos, ninguno hace nada salvo estudiarse mutuamente a través de la distancia que los separa, y entonces ambos cargan al mismo tiempo en un torbellino de luz azul.

“No dejes que Alema te haga sentir mal,” le dice Rey a Jysella en voz baja. “Es una abusona, siempre disfruta torturando a los estudiantes más jóvenes.”

“Me cae mejor su hermana,” confiesa Jysella suavemente, como si fuera un fracaso personal el preferir una de las gemelas sobre la otra.

“Nos pasa a todos,” bromea Rey, mirando hacia el otro lado del patio donde Numa Rar está enzarzada en un respetuoso y mecánico duelo con la diminuta Chadra-Fan, Tekli.

No pasa mucho tiempo, sin embargo, antes de que la atención de Rey se centre en Ben. La afirmación coqueta de Alema le corroe en el fondo del estómago por razones que no es capaz aún de determinar, pero debe admitir que la Twi’lek no está muy alejada de la verdad. Ben _sí_ que ofrece una visión imponente en sus hábitos oscuros de Jedi mientras danza sobre las rocas, cambiando de ofensiva a defensiva con una elegancia casual.

_Es porque es muy alto_ , decide Rey. _Y tiene el pelo bonito._ No puede echarle en cara a Jysella ni a nadie su encaprichamiento.

“Mi sobrino parece que hoy se está inclinando más por el Djem So.” El comentario de Luke atrae de inmediato la atención de los aprendices reunidos en el borde del área de combate. “¿Alguno de vosotros lo ve?”

Yaqueel habla. “Sí, Maestro. Eso- apunta a Ben cuando este cambia de agarre inverso a directo en mitad de un giro, atacando a Valin con tal fuerza hacia arriba que el otro hombre se ve obligado a arquearse hacia atrás para esquivarlo, “- es Djem So. Sin embargo, _eso_ ,” continua cuando un empujón de la Fuerza que nace de la mano libre de Ben tira al suelo a Valin, “no lo es.”

Luke asiente. “El Guerrero Jedi Solo ha decidido especializarse en Niman, que, como hemos comentado previamente, es una combinación de todas las formas e integra del uso de la Fuerza en las secuencias de combate. Esto hace que surjan en el combate figuras bastante… _creativas_.” Esto lo dice justo cuando Valin se lanza contra Ben, quien esquiva la hoja echándose hacia un lado a la vez que la bloquea con la suya, aprovechando el bloqueo para empujar a su adversario lejos de él. “Sin embargo, el hecho de que el Niman sea una amalgama del resto de las formas significa que carece de un enfoque específico, convirtiéndola en- según algunos- una forma poco adecuada para el combate. De hecho, es el estilo preferido por los cónsules, historiadores y filósofos- aquellos Jedi que, en general, dedican su tiempo al estudio y la diplomacia.

“Entonces, ¿ _por qué_ la ha escogido Ben?” pregunta Seff, provocando una cascada de risas entre los aprendices, que están más que familiarizados con el carácter hosco de Ben.

“Le gusta el desafío,” suelta Rey. Siempre ha sido una segunda naturaleza para ella, acudir en su defensa. “Para que el Niman sea de verdad efectivo, debes tener un cierto nivel de dominio sobre el resto de las formas también, ¿no, Maestro Luke?”

“Correcto, Rey,” afirma Luke. “Cada una de las formas representa una idea. Por ejemplo, mirad a las hermanas Rar- eso es Ataru, _movimiento_. Mientras tanto, los hijos de las casas nobles, como Finn y Raynar, tienden a inclinarse hacia la _elegancia_ del Makashi. Luego está el Soresu, _defensa_ , y Djem So, _poder_. Un adepto del Niman debe entender estas ideas y aprender cuándo aplicarlas y cuándo improvisar sus propios movimientos. Es la más complicada e ingeniosa de las formas, se tarda al menos diez años en dominarla…” Su voz se apaga, y luego añade, como para sí mismo, “Ben ha sido siempre uno de mis estudiantes más ambiciosos.”

_Es algo más que eso_ , piensa Rey. ‘ _No necesitas un sable láser si tienes la Fuerza_ ’, recuerda que le dijo un sombrío adolescente hace años. Incluso ahora, mientras entrena con Valin, la forma en la que siempre tiene su mano libre preparada- doblada sobre su pecho o extendida frente a él- demuestra con qué habilidad es con la que se siente más cómodo. Para Ben, el sable láser es mero atrezo; la Fuerza es donde yace el verdadero poder.

Pero eso es una cosa privada, una debilidad que puede ser aprovechada, así que, en voz alta, ella solo dice, “Además, él es un erudito. Sabe casi tanto de historia como la Maestra Tionne.”

“¡Vale, vale, relájate!” Seff le saca la lengua. “Que estaba de broma.”

Ella pone los ojos en blanco y se vuelve hacia el combate. Ben tiene la ventaja inicial con sus poderosos e impredecibles golpes, pero hay una razón por la que Valin Horn es el Guerrero Jedi más joven de la Era de la Nueva República. Sus hojas chocan entre ellas una vez más, verde sobre azul, y entonces-

El azul se _desvanece_ -

Ben tropieza. Valin aprovecha su vulnerabilidad con entusiasmo, encendiendo su arma en un golpe desde arriba que su desequilibrado oponente apenas consigue detener.

“Lo ha apagado,” murmura Rey, perpleja. “Valin ha apagado su sable láser en mitad del combate.”

La mano de Jysella vuela para cubrirse la boca de pura sorpresa. “Así es como lucha nuestro padre.”

“Sí,” dice Luke con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. “Trakata. Es la técnica personal de Corran.”

“Es _peligrosa_ ,” gime Jysella. “Un movimiento en falso y-“ Se ha olvidado por completo de Ben; sus ojos grandes y preocupados están fijos únicamente en su hermano.

Valin ha encontrado su ritmo, el haz de su sable láser encendiéndose y apagándose, haciendo que los golpes de Ben cambien de trayectoria, obligándolo a adoptar defensas torpes y de última hora mientras batallan por todo el patio de armas. La danza mortal los lleva a interferir en el camino de los demás Guerreros, pero ninguno de ellos falla ni un solo golpe, cruzando armas con nuevos oponentes antes de regresar de nuevo a su duelo sin apenas esfuerzo.

Es increíble de ver. Es pura _coreografía_. Jysella se muerde las uñas y el aliento de Rey se ha quedado atrapado en su garganta. _Algún día_ , se promete a sí misma mientras Ben pasa por debajo del sable láser de Ganner para atacar a Eryl, quien a su vez utiliza su arma para dirigir la de Ben contra Ganner. Los tres se detienen cuando sus sables quedan en un bloqueo a tres bandas, intercambiando sonrisas pícaras, antes de separarse. _Lucharé así algún día._

Y entonces sucede: Valin y Ben se encuentran en mitad del campo de batalla- y el sable láser de Valin se enciende justo cuando la empuñadura roza el brazo de Ben.

Se produce un grito ahogado entre el público. Rey escucha un gemido estrangulado, y se da cuenta de que ha salido de ella.

Los dos adversarios se detienen en los extremos opuestos del área de combate. Ben respira con fuerza, los dedos de su mano libre curvados alrededor del feo tajo en su bíceps.

_Aprieta_. El mundo se para. Sus ojos _arden_.

“¡No!” gritan Rey y Jysella a la vez cuando Ben extiende la mano. Valin se eleva en el aire, su cuerpo paralizado moviéndose hacia el expectante extremo del sable láser de Ben. Es la técnica del ‘acercamiento’ del Niman, no hay recuperación posible de ella, es el golpe fatal-

Un rápido gesto de Luke destruye el agarre de Ben y pone a Valin a salvo. Cae sobre el suelo, agitado pero indemne. El resto los Guerreros que estaban peleando apagan sus armas mientras el Gran Maestro de la Orden Jedi camina hacia ellos.

“¿Por qué?” pregunta Luke mientras el joven se pone de pie con dificultad. “¿Por qué has utilizado la Trakata en una situación que no es de vida o muerte?”

Valin agacha la cabeza. “Yo- no sé qué me ha pasado, Maestro Luke,” balbucea. “Había como- un impulso-“

El gesto de Luke se vuelve aún más sombrío. “Ahora volveremos a eso. En cuanto a _ti_ -“ Su voz se afila mientras se gira hacia Ben. “Tu compañero podría haber muerto, todo porque has perdido los nervios. Has usado tu dolor como motivación. Lo he visto, Ben. ¿Cuántas veces he de advertirte sobre el Lado Oscuro?”

“Le viene de su abuelo.” El comentario de Raynar retumba en el silencio.

Ben ni siquiera duda. Raynar apenas tiene tiempo de apartarse del arco despiadado que dibuja con su sable láser.

Desde su sitio junto a Rey, Natua sacude la cabeza mientras los dos Guerreros comienzan a pelear. “Algo no va bien. Raynar es un imbécil, pero ni siquiera _él_ se atrevería a interrumpir una lección.”

“Y mi hermano,” insiste Jysella con una pizca de ferocidad rara en ella, “no usaría la Trakata en un combate amistoso.”

“Y Ben se pelearía con cualquiera, en cualquier momento,” añade Rey, “pero…” Se para para reconsiderar el resto de la frase. “No, no importa. Se pelearía con cualquiera, en cualquier momento, punto.”

El propio Luke parece estar atónito mientras Ben y Raynar pelean delante de él. Finalmente, les dirige una triste sonrisa a los estudiantes que miran.

“Algunas lecciones se deben enseñar por las malas.”

Y entonces enciende su propio sable láser, y se mete en la refriega.

******

No es una pelea muy reñida. Es _Luke Skywalker_ , después de todo.

******

Esperando en la entrada de la medbay, Rey se muerde el labio para poder reprimir la risita que tiene burbujeando en el pecho. Ben y Raynar están sentados en sillones opuestos, sin camisa, y lanzándose miradas asesinas el uno al otro mientras sus compañeros Guerreros los curan. Entre otras heridas, Ben tiene el labio partido, cortesía del codo de su tío, y Raynar sufre una dislocación fruto del momento en el que Luke lo ha lanzado sobre su hombro.

“Felicidades, chicos,” dice Ulaha sarcásticamente, el círculo morado que rodea el ojo izquierdo de Ben desapareciendo bajo sus dedos. “Gracias por los… tres minutos más entretenidos de mi vida.”

“Apenas ha llegado a dos,” corrige Tekli. La Chadra-Fan con aspecto de roedor está encaramada en el sillón de Raynar, su entrecejo peludo y dorado arrugado en concentración mientras trabaja sobre su hombro dislocado.

Ben sacude la cabeza en dirección a su némesis. “Ha empezado Raynar.”

El rubio se mofa. “Estaba meramente llamando la atención sobre el hecho de que eres una bomba andante, Solo.”

“Se te olvida,” dice Ben calmadamente, “que solo hay un noble Alderaaniano en esta sala cuya familia se alió con el Imperio Sith.”

Un rubor enfadado ilumina las pálidas mejillas de Raynar. “Al menos soy nobleza _de verdad_. Tu madre fue _adoptada_.”

“Ella,” dice Ben entre dientes, “es la hija de Padme Amidala.”

“Que ni siquiera fue una reina de verdad, de todas formas-“

“Esto se está volviendo pesado,” interrumpe Eryl desde donde está apoyada contra la pared junto a Ganner, observando los procedimientos con los brazos cruzados. “Ya no sois adolescentes, ¿sabéis?”

Ya era pesado incluso cuando _eran_ adolescentes,” se ríe Ganner. “Descansen, Casa Thul y Casa Organa. Esta lucha de poder ya sucedió mucho antes de vuestro tiempo. Aquí somos todos Jedi.”

“Algunos más centrados que otros,” remarca Ulaha, deteniéndose a examinar a su paciente de nuevo. “Muy bien, Solo, vivirás para luchar otro día. Lo único que queda por tratar es tu labio.”

“Sí, cosámoselos para cerrarle la boca,” bromea Eryl. Los otros Guerreros se ríen; la tensión se diluye. Incluso Ben le dirige una exasperada mirada como diciendo _Está bien, esa te la concedo._

“Rey.” Ulaha la llama para que se acerque. “¿Cómo van tus habilidades curativas con la Fuerza?”

Rey duda. “No he practicado mucho todavía.”

“No hay momento como el presente.” Ulaha da un paso al lado para dejar a la aprendiza tomar su lugar frente a Ben.

Se acerca a él con un aleteo nervioso en su estómago. Puede alcanzar el trance curativo bastante bien en ella misma, pero curar a alguien más es una historia completamente diferente. Además, él no ha vuelto a ponerse la camisa, y Jysella estaría prendiendo en llamas ahora mismo si estuviera aquí.

Rey, sin embargo, está hecha de una pasta más dura, así que obviamente _no_ se fija en…nada. Los hombros anchos, las caderas estrechas, los esbeltos músculos de sus brazos- no, de ninguna de las maneras está mirando. Tiene una edad en la que su cuerpo ha empezado a acelerarse, a llenarse de multitud de reacciones nuevas y bizarras; palmas sudorosas, un cosquilleo que recorre su espalda, latidos en lugares inesperados- encuentra todo esto terriblemente sospechoso, algunas veces mirando mal a la extraña en el espejo que parece una versión oblicua de ella misma.

Él levanta la barbilla, enseñándole la sangre en su labio inferior para que ella lo inspeccione. _¿No has estado durmiendo bien?_ querría preguntarle, porque hay círculos grises bajo sus ojos, distinguibles incluso a través de las ondas desordenadas de pelo negro que se le ha quedado pegado a la frente por el sudor. Coloca los dedos sobre sus labios; él traga saliva, y esa acción atrae su atención sobre su garganta pálida, sobre sus clavículas afiladas como orillas bajo la luz estéril de la medbay.

“Hazlo paso a paso,” aconseja Ulaha, justo como a ella le enseñaron los maestros hace años. Los otros Guerreros están observando con interés. “La Fuerza en ti, primero, y luego la Fuerza en él.”

Controlar. Sentir.

Rey atraviesa la piel, el dolor, para tocar la Fuerza. Lo que está vivo, debe sanar. Lo que no puede sanar, debe resistir.

Ben sonríe. Es un gesto breve y tentativo en la esquina de su boca. Así es como siempre le ha sonreído a ella, la única cosa que no ha cambiado a lo largo de los años. A su manera, la centra.

_Alterar._

******

“¡Nada mal, chica!” exclama Ganner una vez que Rey ha vuelto en sí. “ _Impecable_. ¡Yo no era tan bueno a tu edad!”

Ella deja caer la mano. La herida sobre el labio de Ben está completamente cerrada. Lentamente, él se pasa los nudillos sobre la boca, limpiándose los restos de sangre.

Tekli le sonríe a Rey. “Vas a ser una gran Jedi.”

“Una buena,” enfatiza Ben, por lo bajo. Parece orgulloso de ella.

******

Varios fusibles chisporrotean sobre la cabeza de Rey. Ella agita la mano para disipar el humo con regusto acre de los cables quemados, pero se ve obligada a retirarse, con la pesada llave inglesa en la otra mano chocando contra el metal mientras se escurre fuera del corroído conducto de ventilación.

“¿Qué estás haciendo?” Tiu Zax asoma una cabeza llena de plumas iridiscentes en el umbral, la pregunta tomando un matiz musical con su voz aflautada.

Rey apunta con la llave inglesa a la maquinaria con forma de barril que ha rescatado de la Sala de Guerra y que actualmente está ocupando cerca de la mitad del espacio de su habitación. “Estoy optimizando esta bomba para generadores de hidropotencia. Cuando acabe, podremos instalarla en el río y cargar nuestras baterías allí. Si consigo averiguar la forma de hacerla compatible con los conectores de salida en fase, podríamos incluso ser capaces de desviar energía hacia los sistemas de iluminación del templo. Otra posibilidad son los tamices proteicos, para extraer algas del agua y procesarlas como alimento.”

Muchas personas tendrían ya la mirada desenfocada de puro aburrimiento, pero los luminosos ojos índigo que adornan la cara de Tiu permanecen iluminados con interés. Los cerebros de estos humanoides de piel azul de Omwat están muy desarrollados y los predisponen para la ingeniería y la informática, haciendo por tanto que Tiu sea una de las pocas aprendizas que le puede seguir el ritmo a Rey cuando se pone así.

“Algunos podrían argumentar que ya tenemos bastantes unidades de potencia permanente heredadas de la Rebelión,” remarca Tiu una vez que la otra chica se ha quedado sin aliento.

Rey se encoge de hombros. “Solo quería ver si era capaz de hacerlo. Para no tener que preguntármelo.”

“Eso es comprensible, y admirable. La curiosidad abre las puertas al progreso.” Y entonces, en un tono apesadumbrado, añade “Pero tenemos que ponernos en marcha si queremos estar de vuelta antes de que sea de noche.”

“Sí, lo sé. Dame un segundo solo.” Rey deja caer la llave inglesa en su caja de herramientas, y procede a engancharse el fibercord y el sable láser de entrenamiento en el cinturón antes de seguir a la Omwati por el pasillo. Una vez que sus estudiantes son lo bastante mayores como para usar el sentido común- y lo bastante habilidosos para (en teoría) no matarse- a Luke le gusta mandarlos a hacer senderismo por la selva en parejas, para que sientan y estudien otras formas de vida.

Rey disfruta con estas expediciones, además de con las que ella hace sin permiso.

La pista de aterrizaje fuera del templo está llena de jóvenes iniciados perfeccionando sus habilidades de levitación. Luke pasea entre ellos, ofreciendo palabras de ánimo y sugerencias para mejorar, mientras que Artoo da vueltas alrededor, limpiando malas hierbas de la pista. No pasa mucho tiempo antes de que varios de los niños tengan la brillante idea de unir fuerzas y levitarlo a _él_. Artoo silba abatido, sus ruedas girando en el aire.

Justo al pasar Rey y Tiu al lado del droide flotante, uno de los niños pierde la concentración, provocando una reacción en cadena entre los demás. Artoo pita con alarma mientras se precipita hacia el suelo, pero Rey lo suspende en el aire una vez más, agitando los dedos de manera casual y lo hace descender lentamente, sin tener que pararse en ningún momento.

“Aguanta ahí, Artoo,” le dice mirando hacia atrás.

_Líbrame de este infierno_ , le contesta el droide en Binario.

Ben, Ganner y Finn Galfridian están hablando en el borde de la pista de aterrizaje. Parece algo serio- sus voces están apagadas, sus expresiones son solemnes. Se callan cuando Rey y Tiu se acercan lo bastante como para escucharlos.

“Como si de todas formas nos importara,” Rey espeta, ofendida.

“¿A dónde vais?” pregunta Ben.

“A hacer senderimo.”

Los tres Guerreros intercambian miradas. Finalmente, Ganner dice, “No os vayáis muy lejos, ¿vale?”

“Ya hemos explorado la mayor parte de la selva que rodea el templo y estudiados las formas de vida que habitan ahí,” apunta Tiu. “El Maestro Luke querría que aprendiéramos algo nuevo.”

“No vayáis más allá del Palacio de los Woolamander,” ordena Ben, y está claro para todo el mundo que esa orden va dirigida a Rey.

Ella se pone a la defensiva. “Eso es apena una caminata de media hora, no tiene sentido-“

“Por favor, hacednos caso por ahora,” interrumpe Finn, intentando calmar los ánimos. “Hay algo… No estamos seguros aún, pero es mejor prevenir que curar.”

“Quizás si nos dijerais lo que es,” insinúa Tiu.

“No estamos seguros,” repite Finn.

“Sabes, hay una apuesta sobre quién va a ser la próxima pareja en atraer accidentalmente un monstruo hasta el templo,” le dice Rey a Ben.

Sus labios se curvan. “Suena exactamente a la clase de tontería infantil sobre la que un puñado de críos apostaría.”

Ella parpadea ante la dureza de sus palabras. Ha estado de mal humor desde que regresó de la misión del Castillo Bast- bueno, más de mal humor de lo normal. En fin. Estos tres no son maestros; no tiene por qué hacerles caso. Le hace un gesto a Tiu y continúan hacia la línea verde y gruesa de los árboles.

Las dos aprendizas apenas han dado cinco pasos cuando Ben la llama, “ _Rey_ ,” en un tono exasperado.

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, ella se vuelve dando pisotones. “¿Qué quieres ahora?”

Sus largos y ágiles dedos se enganchan bajo su barbilla, levantándole la cabeza gentilmente. Le pasa el pulgar por la mejilla, sus ojos oscuros entrecerrados con gran concentración mientras le limpia la grasa que había manchado su piel cuando entró por el conducto de ventilación.

¿Qué es lo que hay en esta simple acción que le acelera el pulso? ¿Por qué su roce hace nacer un dolor en su garganta? ¿Por qué la expresión de su rostro la hace sentir, de repente, más sola que nunca?

_¿Desde cuándo eres capaz de conmoverme así?_

Tras lo que parece ser una eternidad y también _demasiado_ poco, él deja caer su mano y la suelta. “Ten cuidado ahí fuera.”

******

La maleza cruje cuando multitud de pájaros reptilianos depredadores emergen graznando y alzan el vuelto en un remolino de alas membranosas y picos manchados de sangre. Rey esquiva ágilmente el cadáver del runyip que habían estado devorando. Mientras, a su lado, Tiu navega por el follaje húmedo de rocío con movimientos elegantes y rápidos.

“¿Por qué crees que estarán preocupados?” pregunta la Omwati, refiriéndose a los tres Guerreros Jedi. “Los mayores han estado tensos desde aquel día en el patio de armas, cuando Ben y Valin lucharon.

“¿Quizás todavía estén en alerta por Vjun?” aventura Rey, echándose hacia atrás mechones sueltos de pelo que la humedad de la selva le ha pegado a las sienes. “Aunque no haya sido ni de lejos su primera misión, sí que ha sido la más peligrosa hasta ahora.”

Tiu se detiene, con una quietud que sugiere que se está preparando para huir. La forma avícola de sus rasgos siempre es más evidente cuando está aquí fuera, en mitad de la naturaleza, a la sombra de los árboles Massassi. “Hay un camino más adelante, a través de esas hiedras. Pero siento… ira. E instinto. Mil vidas frágiles, atrapadas en una espiral hambrienta.”

Rey se acerca sigilosamente al muro de hiedras y se asoma a través de los agujeros. Por supuesto, hay un camino despejado que serpentea por el bosque, bloqueado por una colmena rota que se ha debido de caer de la copa de un árbol. El aire resuena con el zumbido de las nubes de alas diminutas y pinzas masticando.

“¿Ruta alternativa?” sugiere Tiu.

“No es necesario,” Rey se _concentra_ , convirtiendo la energía que la rodea a ella y a Tiu en una sensación de desagrado y desorientación. Empujan las hiedras hacia un lado y caminan tranquilamente hasta la colmena; los escarabajos piraña se alejan de ellas, repelidos por la impronta que Rey ha fabricado.

Según el camino va conduciendo a las dos aprendizas a lo más profundo del bosque, estas comienzan a caminar con mayor sigilo, ocultando lo máximo posible su presencia en la Fuerza. Llegado este punto, han ido mucho más allá de las ruinas del Palacio de los Wollamander, la frontera arbitraria que Ben había marcado. La selva se vuelve más amenazadora, los cantos de los pájaros y el sonido de los roedores dejan paso a gruñidos húmedos y al ocasional y distante rugido. Los árboles rebosan de ojos vigilantes y dientes al acecho.

Movimiento, a su derecha. Rey y Tiu adoptan a la vez la posición de ataque, las manos posadas sobre las empuñaduras de sus sables láser de entrenamiento. Un par de figuras sombrías surgen de la negra espesura, y entonces-

Cuatro haces vibran en el aire, brillando con un intenso amarillo sobre la sombra gris que es la selva en esta zona.

“Oh, sois vosotras.” El alivio de Seff es palpable, aunque la hoja de su sable láser está bloqueando la de Rey a un suspiro de su garganta.

“Nos hemos perdido un poco,” explica Jysella, bajando los brazos que había alzado para atacar desde arriba a Tiu, quien a su vez deshace la postura de contrataque que iba a realizar. “Menos mal que habéis venido por aquí.”

Uno a uno, los sables láser se extinguen. Rey es la última en apagar el suyo, y sinceramente es un poco deprimente darse cuenta que la niña chatarrera todavía existe, que también ha echado raíces en esta tierra verde.

“Deberíamos volver,” sugiere Tiu despacio. “Pronto oscurecerá.”

Los cuatro intercambian miradas dubitativas. El espectro de la meditación de la noche en la Cámara de Gran Audiencia recae sobre ellos.

“¿Una hora más?” sugiere Rey. “¿Vemos hacia dónde lleva este camino?”

******

Un ligero temblor, bajo la tierra negra. Una tentativa onda, en el agua plateada.

 _Nwûl tash. Dzwol shâsotkun._  
(La paz es una mentira. Solo hay pasión)

Es inmenso, feroz y tiene mil años. Su cuerpo murió entre fuego y cadenas hace mucho, las piedras de su altar bañadas con la sangre de los Massassi que se sacrificaron por miles para que él pudiera vivir para siempre.

_Shâsotjontû châtsatul nu tyûk. Tyûkjontû châtsatul nu midwan._  
(Con la pasión, gano fuerza. Con la fuerza, gano poder.)

Ha dormido.

_Midwanjontû châtsatul nu asha._  
(Con el poder, gano la victoria.)

Pero ha habido una… llamada. Una lenta señal de una lejana estrella. Se ha despertado para encontrar tantas mentes jóvenes y maleables al alcance. Mentes que son lo que la suya fue una vez. ¿Cuál es la palabra? Sí- _Jidai_.

_Ashajontû kotswinot itsu nuyak._  
(Con la victoria, mis cadenas se rompen.)

Siente a algunas de ellas ahora, aproximándose. Moviéndose a través de la selva en brillantes destellos. _Mi señor_ , dice lo que sea que lo ha despertado. _Mi señor, este es mi sacrificio_. Las piedras tiemblan, y él espera.

_Wonoksh Qyâsik nun._  
(La Fuerza me hará libre.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estas últimas frases corresponden al Código de los Sith.


End file.
